O Santuario do Amor
by naru misato-san
Summary: Continuação da fic “Hoje é festa lá na mansão Kido”, os douradinhos voltam ao santuário e retomam suas vidas. Mas Mu, Saga e Kamus não contavam com a presença repentina de três garotas. Ao mesmo tempo, Shura tenta reconquistar o amor de Shina...
1. A chegada

Alerta: Essa fic contém cenas de Hentai... ;P hehehe, mas é disso que muita gente gosta, né!

Só lembrando que os personagens dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem (que pena... ;) e sim ao Masami Kurumada... Mas o que é que esse cara tanto quer com os cavaleiros! Que egoísmo! Podendo dar uns 2 ou 3 pra mim... mas nããão! Ele quer os 88, os 7 generais, os 108 espectros, os deuses e tudo mais só pra ele... ¬¬ tsc tsc tsc...

Continuação da fic "Hoje é festa lá na mansão Kido", os douradinhos voltam ao santuário e retomam seus afazeres. Mas Mu, Saga e Kamus não contavam com a presença repentina de três garotas... ao mesmo tempo, Shura tenta reconquistar o amor de Shina...

O Santuário do amor 

Capitulo Um – A chegada

Dez da manhã. Shura se encontrava sentado na frente de sua casa, que por ser uma das mais altas, podia ter uma privilegiada vista do santuário, como a vila das amazonas um pouco mais abaixo. Seu olhar estava concentrado nas simples casas, bem como algumas amazonas que pouco a pouco saiam delas para começarem mais um dia de treinos pesados.

Então ele a vê: linda, seus cabelos verdes caiam sobre os ombros, mas seu rosto estava escondido por uma mascara. De onde ele estava, apenas via um pequeno ponto verde, mas ele sabia que era ela.

"O que é o que é: um pontinho verde no meio da Grécia...?" – perguntou Kanon surgindo nas escadas

Shura deu um meio sorriso e continuou calado.

"Se responder "uma ervilha..." eu te bato..."

Shura riu.

"Você ainda não falou com ela, né?" Perguntou Kanon.

"Não... depois de tudo o que eu falei, não tenho mais coragem..."

#Flashback#

"Shura... mas... e tudo o que aconteceu ali? Pensei que estávamos..."

"Namorando? Acorda Shina..." ele a olhou com reprovação "estamos numa festa! Só ficamos! E outra, imagine se eu iria namorar você! Por que eu faria isso! Pra você fazer o que fez quando viu o Seiya beijando a Saori!" ele percebeu que estava se alterando demais, então parou e respirou "Não há e nunca houve nada entre nós... a não ser aquele beijo que não teve valor nenhum pra mim. Confesso que estava com vontade de te beijar sim, afinal, você é uma mulher bonita... nada mais que isso..."

Shina baixou a cabeça.

"Vai embora..." sussurrou

"O que? Não ouvi..."

"VAI EMBORA, DESAPAREÇA DA MINHA FRENTE!" ela começou a empurra-lo pelo peito, cada vez mais forte e com mais força, mas era em vão. Ele não se movia um milímetro sequer. Ela agora esmurrava o peito do cavaleiro. "SAIA DAQUI! NÃO OUVIU!"

Ele segurou os dois punhos dela, e a puxou para perto de si, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Saia você..." disse friamente, a empurrando em seguida.

#Fim do Flashback#

"Realmente você foi um estúpido..." disse Kanon sentando ao lado do amigo "eu se fosse ela não iria mais querer ver sua cara!"

"¬¬ obrigado Saga. Te adoro..."

Kanon deu uma risada.

"Tá, mas eu não sou o Saga..." deu um forte "tapinha" nas costas de Shura

"Ai! P#$#... desculpa... Kanon! O que veio fazer aqui? Curtir uma fossa também?"

"Não! Vim te chamar pra nadar! O que me diz!"

"Nadar?"

"Sim! Todos estão indo para o rio!"

"Vão abandonar o santuário?"

"Ora... o rio é aqui embaixo, perto da vila das amazonas..."

"Não acho uma boa..."

Kanon empurrou Shura escada abaixo.

Kamus vinha descendo, e viu Kanon rindo e uma coisa rolando as escadas.

"Kanon!"

"Oi Kamus! Ia te chamar agorinha! Vamos nadar!"

"Sim! Já estou sabendo! O Mu me chamou! E o Shura?"

Uma voz pode ser ouvida.

"AaAh! Ka... non! Seu filho de uma... AAI!" – Shura rolando

"O.o... você fez isso!" perguntou Kamus

"Ah... foi uma forma de convence-lo!"

"... vamos descer então!" disse Kamus

XxXxX

"O que estamos fazendo aqui na casa de Sagitário, Aiória?"

"Eu sempre venho aqui." respondeu Aiória "é uma forma de sentir a energia do meu irmão um pouquinho..."

"Ah... e o que viemos fazer aqui?" perguntou Marin desconfiada

"Na verdade..." ele a segurou pela cintura "eu queria ficar a sós com você... afinal, sempre tem algum indesejado lá na minha casa... aqui ninguém vem, é um lugar mais tranqüilo..."

"Aiória... eu já disse que..." ele retirou a mascara da amazona "não devemos..." ele a beijou "você não pode me calar sempre assim..."

"Porque está de mascara? Ou melhor, por que continuam usando a mascara?" ele perguntou curiosamente

"Porque Athena não estava lá muito sóbria quando liberou as mascaras... então fizemos uma reunião e decidimos usa-las até que Athena venha e confirme... Não mude de assunto!"

Ele sorriu e novamente a beijou.

"Seu rosto é lindo, Marin..."

Eles foram andando para trás e de repente Marin se viu encostada a uma pilastra da casa.

Ele continuou a beija-la apaixonadamente e Marin também, embora um pouco receosa. Eles estavam num lugar diferente, um pouco "suspeito". Ela sabia que ele tentaria algo a mais com ela, mas a amazona temia um pouco isso.

As fortes mãos do cavaleiro agora desciam pela cintura dela, chegando até as nádegas, onde pressionou mais seu corpo com o dela. Marin foi se deixando levar. Ela o desejava mais que tudo e não estava conseguindo hesitar.

Os lábios de Aiória desceram pelo pescoço de Marin, onde fez questão de passar a língua, subir para a orelha.

Marin deixa escapar um tímido gemido, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais excitado, beijando-a ainda mais. Sua mão subiu e ele tocou um dos seus seios.

Aiória estava se sentindo nas nuvens, era exatamente daquele jeito que ele sempre a desejou: com sua roupa de amazona. Ele fazia questão de tocar em cada milímetro, que fosse com a língua ou com suas mãos.

Com as pernas, cada vez mais ele ia se colocando entre elas, e pressionando-a contra a parede, fazendo com que ela pudesse sentir o corpo masculino de cavaleiro de leão.

"Ai meu ombro..." disse Shura

"Ah, foi só um arranhão e..." disse Kanon

Kamus para e põe um braço para impedir que os dois cavaleiros andassem.

"Que foi, Kamus!" perguntou Shura

"Uau..." Kanon arregalou os olhos quando viu Aiória e Marin tão... envolvidos... um ao outro...

Aiória então percebeu que não estava sozinho com Marin e imediatamente os dois olham assustados em direção aos amigos que estavam espantados.

"O que fazem aqui!" – bradou Aiória

"Desculpa, Aiória... Marin... nós não sabíamos que..." Shura tentou falar

Marin ficou ainda mais tensa, queria um buraco para se enfiar.

"Nós sempre cortamos caminho por aqui, Aiória." explicou Kamus calmamente "não precisam ficar preocupados...vamos fingir que nada aconteceu. Teve sorte de não ter sido o Afrodite... lembram do Saga!"

#Flashback#

"Gente! Gente! Babado fortíssimo!" chegou Afrodite correndo

"Que foi?" Perguntou Shura

"Saga e uma garota estão no maior amasso lá na sala de jogos! Ele estava em cima dela, com a camisa aberta, e ela estava com a saia totalmente levantada e..."

#Fim do flashback#

"¬¬" (Aiória)

XxXxX

"Beta... já chegamos... pode parar de morder esse lenço..." disse Márcia

Juliane riu.

O avião acabava de descer e estava apenas manobrando para parar totalmente. A viagem tinha sido bem tranqüila, houve apenas uma pequena turbulência.

#Flashback#

"- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH SOCORRO! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Roberta gritando

#Fim do flashback#

"Detesto aviões..." disse Roberta

"Como foi que você conseguiu ir do Brasil pro Japão sem escalas?" perguntou Juliane

"Dormindo, ora essa... e teve uma escala sim... na Suíça..."

As garotas olharam pela pequena janela e viram um lindo dia de sol.

"Grécia!" disse Márcia "meu sonho!"

"Meu também..." disse Juliane levantando para olhar melhor pela janela

O avião parou repentinamente e Juliane caiu no chão, nos pés das amigas.

"HUAHUAHAU!" Roberta e Márcia gargalharam

"Dá pra me ajudar aqui? ¬¬"

Elas esperaram um pouco mais para poder desembarcar.

"Finalmente estou saindo desse avião!" disse Roberta alegremente, usando um vestidinho rosa bebê bem confortável

"Ah, não foi tão ruim assim..." Juliane estava também usando um vestido muito semelhante porém era azul.

Confortáveis, alças finas, costas nuas. Justos até a altura dos quadris e soltos até um palmo acima dos joelhos. Esvoaçantes... bem esvoaçantes... bem na porta, as duas pegaram uma leve brisa vinda de baixo que fez os vestidos levantarem.

Márcia que usava uma calça jeans e uma camisa "baby look" preta começou a gargalhar.

"¬¬" as duas segurando os vestidos

"Vamos descer, meninas..." apontou Márcia para a escada

"Tá... aonde vamos primeiro?" perguntou Roberta

"Pegar as malas..." respondeu Márcia

"Não! Isso eu sei!¬¬ Depois disso!"

"Vamos sair do aeroporto..." respondeu Juliane

"Sim... ¬¬ e depois?"

"Estaremos fora do aeroporto..." continuou Márcia

""C's" tão de sacanagem comigo, né! ¬¬"

"huahauauh" as duas

"Brincadeira, Beta... iremos ao hotel, depois pegaremos o ônibus de turismo que leva os hospedes para conhecerem os lugares históricos!" – respondeu Juliane

"Legal!" exclamou "que óbvio..." pensou

XxXxX

"Anda logo Mu! Que demora!" gritava MDM "Parece até uma mulher se arrumando para nadar..." resmungou

Os outros riram.

"Podia pelo menos nos convidar para entrar..."

"MDM, para de reclamar um pouquinho... que mau humor..." disse Aldebaran

Mu saiu de dentro da casa todo sujo de preto, como se tivessem enfiado a cara dele na fuligem.

"Mu! O.o o que foi isso!" perguntou Kanon

"Problemas com o fogão..." respondeu Mu

"Eu disse pra você comprar um fogão, Mu... mas você insiste em usar um fogão a lenha..." Kamus deu de ombros

"Mu!" disse Kiki "Posso ir também!"

"Não vejo por que não..." Mu sorriu

"Vamos Kiki!" Aldebaran pôs o garoto nos ombros

"Mu, você vai assim? Todo sujo?" perguntou Afrodite

"Já lavei o rosto três vezes.¬¬ não sai..."

Todos riram.

"Tá explicada a demora... Cadê Saga?" perguntou Kamus

"Ele disse que ia depois!" respondeu Kanon "vamos!"

"Simbora!" respondeu Aldebaran

XxXxX

Agora as três garotas estavam saindo do Aeroporto. Ambas pararam na calçada e observaram a cidade.

"Gente, nem acredito que estou na Grécia!" disse Juliane animada

"É mesmo..." concordou Roberta

"Vamos, vamos respirar o ar puro da Grécia!" disse Márcia

As três inspiraram o mais fundo que puderam, mas tudo o que conseguiram foi uma crise de tosse.

"Ônibus... cof-cof... maldito!" praguejou Márcia

Continua...


	2. Passeio Turistico

Cap 2 – O passeio turístico

Os cavaleiros de ouro chegam ao lago. O sol forte brilhava, fazendo com que raios penetrassem por entre as folhas das arvores, uma leve brisa fazia com que as folhas das copas balançassem levemente.

Cenário perfeito para um romance, pensou Shura. Logo se imaginou a sós com Shina naquele lindo lugar e... deixa pra lá. Shura balançou a cabeça.

"Shura!" disse MDM "olha, as amazonas estão treinando ali..."

Ele olhou e viu alguns cavaleiros se espreitando numa moita só para ver as amazonas.

"Vocês estão parecendo um bando de adolescentes!" disse Mu "se bem que..." chegando perto "olhar não... não tira pedaço! Sai da frente, Máscara..."

"Sai, Afrodite! Você tem que ver o outro lado! A "Ala" dos cavaleiros!" gargalhou Miro

Afrodite deu um empurrão em Miro.

Kamus e Shura eram os únicos que não estavam naquela "brincadeira de menino amarelo".

"EU NÃO SOU GAY!" berrou Afrodite

"Tá! Sabemos! Quer parar! Elas vão notar nossa presença aqui!" bradou Mu

"Olha! A Shina..." disse Aldebaran, despertando a curiosidade de Shura, mas esse não saiu do lugar

"Olha... ela está lutando!" disse Milo

"Shura está perdendo..." disse Mu, com um tom de escárnio em sua voz

"Olha... que coxas..." disse Kanon

"Vistas de baixo então!" babou MDM

"¬¬" Shura

Aiória chega atrasado, junto com Saga.

"Oi!" disse Aiória

"Leão! Por que a demora?" perguntou Kamus

"É, porque Saga nós já sabemos que é uma demora pra se arrumar. Parece uma donzela." brincou Shura

Kamus e Aiória riram.

Saga apenas olhou com desprezo.

"Bom, fui deixar Marin na vila das amazonas..." explicou Aiória

"Ah..." disse Kamus "então vocês não..."

"Não. Obrigado, Kamus e Shura. ¬¬ e Kanon..."

Os dois gargalharam, Kanon estava tentando espiar as amazonas.

"Olha! Chegou Marin!" disse MDM, sem perceber que Aiória havia chegado "que o Aiória não me escute, mas Marin é uma gostosa... que pernas!"

"Máscara..." cochichou Mu "Pára..."

"Por que! Eu se fosse o Aiória não iria perder tempo! Já tinha ensinado tudo que sei a ela!"

Então ele percebe uma sombra atrás dele. Mu da um tapa na própria testa. Todos os outros saíram de fininho.

"Repete, MDM...¬¬" disse Aiória

"Eu... eeh... Aioriaa!" MDM virou e tentou disfarçar "está um lindo dia, não?"

"¬¬ Sim... o que estavam fazendo aí!"

"Espiando as Amazonas!" denunciou Kiki

"Cala a boca, Moleque!" disse MDM cerrando os punhos na direção dele

"Mas é verdade! Ainda falou das pernas da Marin... assim como falavam da Shina também..." contava Kiki enquanto Mu colocava a mão na boca, escondendo um sorriso, com a outra mão, discretamente, fazia sinal para que Kiki continuasse a falar.

"Sim! Eu estava observando as... as... técnicas! As técnicas das amazonas! Você sabe, os movimentos, os reflexos..."

"Ah é?" perguntou Aiória "mas eu não quero saber...só ouvi seu comentário sobre Marin... o que você disse mesmo?" perguntou Aiória ironizando "Ah! Lembrei..." – ele puxou o cavaleiro de câncer pelo braço – "você ia ensinar tudo o que sabe a ela, não é!"

"Aiória, entenda, eu... minhas técnicas! Ensinar as técnicas!"

"Por que não ensina agora?"

"Hein?"

Aiória jogou MDM alguns metros alem do arbusto, onde caiu bem nos pés das amazonas.

"O.O O QUE FAZ AQUI!" – gritou Shina

"Meninas! Eu..." MDM se levantou "ora... na verdade eu..."

Ele viu que as amazonas se aproximavam com um olhar ameaçador, algumas até estalando alguns dedos...

"Não... me... ninas! Não!"

XXxxxXXxXxX

Enquanto isso, Roberta, Juliane e Márcia chegavam no quarto que haviam reservado num hotel três estrelas, a algumas quadras do aeroporto.

Chegaram, tomaram um bom banho e colocaram roupas bem confortáveis. Não estavam com fome, ainda tinham de se acostumar com o fuso horário.

"Ai... uma cama!" Roberta se deitou

"É verdade..." Juliane também deitou "que cama gostosa..."

"Que horas sai nosso ônibus mesmo?" perguntou Márcia se jogando na cama

"14:00..." respondeu Roberta

"Que horas são?"

"12:00..." respondeu Juliane

"Dá pra dormir... tirar um cochilo... cinco minutinhos..." Márcia fechou os olhos

"Sim... dá sim..." respondeu Roberta fechando os dela

Logo elas estavam dormindo.

"MEU DEUS!" levantou Márcia

"O ÔNIBUS!" levantou Juliane logo em seguida

"Hein?" Roberta levantou meio lerda

"Que horas são!" perguntou Juliane

"Sei lá! Eu quero dormir..." Roberta deitou de novo

"Vamos perder o ônibus! Levanta!" Juliane puxou Roberta pelo braço enquanto Márcia corria para o banheiro.

"Já vou..." Roberta levantou e olhou um lindo dia de sol pela janela. Logo ela andou em direção a sua mala, pegando uma roupa.

"Beta, não dá tempo pra trocar de roupa!" disse Juliane

"E nós vamos assim! Praticamente de pijama!"

As garotas olharam suas roupas.

"Droga!" bradou Juliane correndo em direção a sua mala

Em menos de cinco minutos elas já estavam prontas. Todas de jeans, tênis e camisetas, bolsas ou mochilas nas mãos, saíram correndo para pegar o ônibus.

"Droga!" bradou Márcia correndo "quem teve a estúpida idéia de dormir?"

"Você, Márcia!" respondeu Juliane

Elas correram e dobraram um corredor. Só não esperavam trombar de cara com um grupo de mulçumanos e todos caem no chão.

Foram bolsas, malas, a mala de um mulçumano abriu e roupas voaram.

"Ai... Ui... o que aconteceu?" Roberta estava correndo atrás de todas e não viu o que aconteceu. Só lembra de ter batido nas mechas ruivas de Juliane.

Os caras começaram a falar algo em seu idioma e as garotas brasileiras ficaram meio perdidas.

"Desculpa!" pediu Marcia "não foi por querer!"

Mas os caras continuaram falando num tom furioso.

Marcia ia apanhar as roupas, mas eles continuaram a dizer algo que pareciam insultos.

"CALEM A BOCA!" gritou Juliane

Como ela falou em inglês, gritou "SHUT UP". Claro que os mulçumanos entenderam.

"Ah, eu estou me desculpando, mas vocês não aceitam? Então danem-se!" Marcia levantou, se ajeitou e saiu na frente, seguida por Juliane.

Roberta parou na frente deles, deu língua e correu junto com as amigas.

Quando chegaram na porta do hotel, lá vai o ônibus saindo... bem longe...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH ESPERA!" gritaram as três

"VAMOS CORRER!" gritou Roberta e saiu correndo atrás do ônibus

"Calma Beta! Não corre!" disse Juliane "Marcia? Cadê você? Marcia!"

Marcia também estava correndo atrás do ônibus.

"Meninas!"

Tanta correria foi em vão. Lá foi o ônibus embora e as garotas se entregaram ao cansaço.

"Não... ahh... não conse... não conseguimos..." lamentou Roberta, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos

Marcia nada falou, apenas ofegou.

E lá vem Juliane cambaleando.

Pararam para respirar.

"Perdemos o ônibus!" choramingou Juliane

"Não iremos visitar o Parthenon..." lamentou Marcia

"Mas... ainda temos muito tempo, não é?" Roberta tentou animar

As três voltaram cabisbaixas para o hotel e sentaram na recepção.

"O que será que aqueles mulçumanos estavam falando?" perguntou Marcia

"Provavelmente nos mandando para o inferno..." riu Roberta

"Queimem no mármore do inferno! Malditas!" disse Juliane imitando a voz deles

As três riram.

"Atenção! Última chamada para o ônibus que irá levar os turistas para o Parthenon está saindo dentro de dez minutos!"

Não era o ônibus o qual elas iam, mas era uma nova oportunidade. E novamente começou a correria.

Juliane foi a primeira a entrar no microônibus e foi logo falando com a Guia.

"Acho que não temos mais lugares disponíveis..." disse a guia com os braços cruzados

"Mas é nós perdemos nosso ônibus... ficamos de pé mesmo! " Quebra esse galho pra gente..." Roberta tentou apelar

"Queridas, o ônibus está para sair..." a Guia estava irredutível

Ela usava uma roupa ridícula. Uma camisa de botão, amarela, cheia de flores vermelha por dentro de uma bermuda horrível cor pastel, com um cinto, bem acima da cintura. Usava um par óculos tipo "abelhão".

"Quanto você quer para nos levar e nos trazer de volta?" perguntou Marcia que estava com uma cara mais emburrada que as outras.

"Isso, Marcia..." concordou Juliane "quanto você cobra? ¬¬"

"Eh! Cobra! ... digo... quanto você cobra!" disse Roberta um pouco enrolada

Por menos de 50 Euros (cada uma... ¬¬) e todas estavam prestes a embarcar em uma viagem inesquecível.

"Ai nem acredito que..." Juliane, que estava na frente, abriu a porta "Ah..."

Era uma expedição da 3ª idade.

Algumas senhoras muito simpáticas sorriram, bem como alguns senhores... mas outros eram típicos "vovôs" tarados. Começaram a olhar para as garotas cheios de caras e bocas.

"B-boa... Boa tarde!" disse Juliane

Marcia entrou por último e logo foi notada por um senhor mal intencionado. Ele parecia ter uns 90 anos.

"Ei, "xuxuzinho", tem um lugar vago aqui do meu lado... não quer sentar?"

"Não senhor... tem uma senhora ao seu lado..." respondeu Marcia envergonhada

A velhinha estava dormindo com a boca aberta.

"Ora... ela pode sair... posso ser velho mas tenho a disposição de um garoto...sabia?" passou a mão na perna dela

Ela ficou mais vermelha que Marte, seus olhos pareciam flamejar e seu nariz só faltava sair fumaça.

"Ora seu v..."

"Senhor Stuart! Contenha-se, não é educado tratar uma dama assim..."

A guia reclamou com o velhinho antes que Marcia falasse algo que não devia.

"Obrigada...¬¬"

Roberta e Juliane riam baixo da situação da amiga enquanto caminhavam até os últimos lugares, onde havia três cadeiras vazias: uma na janela e as outras duas no corredor. O ônibus começa a andar, fazendo com que as garotas andassem um pouco para frente.

Roberta que havia tomado a frente de Juliane com o propósito de pegar o lugar na janela, tentou apressar-se.

"Não tão rápido, Roberta!" disse Marcia segurando Roberta pela camisa

"Ei! Me solta! O lugar na janela é meu!" disse Roberta tentando tirar a mão da amiga de sua camisa

"Tem seu nome nele?"

"O que está dizendo? ¬¬ Eu cheguei primeiro!"

"Não mesmo!" passou a frente

"Ei!" Roberta puxou Marcia pelo braço

"Sai!" Marcia passou novamente e Roberta a puxou de novo.

Um cachorrinho que atravessou a rua fez com que o ônibus freasse bruscamente.

Seguindo friamente a lei de inércia do famoso físico Isaac Newton, as duas foram parar no chão.

"Meninas.." disse a guia com os braços cruzados "Acho que isso é muita emoção para os senhores..."

Elas olharam e os velhinhos só faltavam estar com óculos 3-D e pipoca nas mãos.

"Sai de cima de mim, Marcia..."

"Sim... mas o lugar na janela é m..." Marcia parou e fuzilou Juliane com o olhar

"Que foi?" perguntou Juliane, muito bem sentada na janela.

"¬¬" as duas

Marcia sentou ao lado de Juliane.

"E eu? Ó.Ò" Roberta sobrou. Como o ônibus tinha apenas poltronas duplas, ela teve que se arranjar ao lado de um velhinho que estava dormindo.

"Roooooooncc... :D (babando)"

"¬¬"

"huahuahuahuahua" Marcia e Juliane

Quinze minutos depois, Roberta não agüentou mais o ronco insuportável e andou em direção à poltrona onde as amigas estavam sentadas, e se joga em cima das duas, deitando sobre suas pernas.

"Ai!" gemeu Juliane

"Mas você não quer nada, né? Boa vida..." disse Marcia

"Vocês não iam deixar sua amiguinha ali, né? Que pernas desconfortáveis..." disse Roberta se ajeitando

"¬¬"

XxXxXxX

Shura e Aiória haviam dado um jeito de fugir dali e foram para a vila das amazonas.

"O que deu naqueles cavaleiros hoje?" perguntou Shura enquanto caminhava com Aiória

"Estão só se divertindo... você é que está mau humorado..." respondeu Aioria sorridente

"Está me chamando de carrancudo?"

"Sim, estou... você esses dias está muito chato... isso só por causa de uma garota..." Aiória seguiu na frente de Shura

"Ei! Não corra!" Shura apertou o passo para alcança-lo "eu não estou assim por causa da Shina..."

"Ah não? Tudo bem... por que está vindo comigo na vila das amazonas?"

"Pra dar uma volta... sair um pouco dali..."

"Sei..." Aiória pôs as mãos nos bolsos

Ambos pararam em frente a uma casa simples, porem bem pintada e cuidada.

"O que é que o amor não faz..." riu Shura "essa casa antes estava caindo aos pedaços..."

"Sim, pintamos tudo em três dias."

"Também, né?" Shura comentou e Aiória sorriu, pensando que Shura fosse falar da velocidade do cavaleiro de leão, este achava ser insuperável "essa casa minúscula..." Shura completou fazendo o sorriso de Aiória se desfazer

"Você veio aqui pra ficar criticando a casa da Marin?¬¬"

"Não, tudo bem. Já estou de saída!" Shura mostrou as palmas das mãos e sorriu

"Vai falar com a Shina?"

Shura ficou em silencio.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu naquela festa... mas acho melhor vocês conversarem... ela está treinando ali..." Aiória apontou para um ponto onde arvores tremiam e algumas até caíam.

"Tudo bem... já estou indo! Hasta la vista!" Acenou sorrindo.

"Boa sorte!"

Aiória sentou na janela do quarto de Marin e ficou a esperar por ela. Ela deveria estar treinando e não demoraria a chegar. Não quis entrar na casa por dois motivos:

1. Não achava correto

2. Ainda estava um pouco molhado.

XxXxXxX

"Já estamos chegando?" perguntou Roberta

"Como é que eu vou saber?" respondeu Marcia

"O ônibus parou!" disse Juliane animada

"É... da ultima vez que você disse isso, era só para uma senhora vomitar..." disse Marcia.

"Senhoras e Senhores, chegamos!" disse a guia animadamente

"Estamos num circo? ¬¬" perguntou Roberta antipaticamente

Todas levantaram, pegaram seus pertences e fizeram fila para saírem do ônibus.

"Finalmente! AI" uma bengala atingiu o joelho de Juliane

"Oh! Desculpe, Jovem! Não foi minha intenção!" uma senhora se desculpou

"Não... tudo bem..." Juliane sorriu "Ai..." gemeu baixinho

Alguns minutos depois...

"Que calor! O ar condicionado do ônibus estava tão bom..." disse Roberta

"Verdade... esqueci de comprar água..." disse Juliane

"Eu trouxe!" disse Roberta

"Que mais você trouxe nessa mochila, Beta?"

"Bloqueador solar, água, biscoito, três chapéus porque eu sei que vocês não trouxeram..."

"É verdade..." disse Juliane

"Que mais, Beta? Frango e farofa?" gargalhou Marcia

"Muito engraçado. ¬¬"

"Então..." disse Juliane

"Que foi?" perguntou Roberta

"Escadas!" respondeu a ruiva

"Ah Ju... qualquer coisa a gente te puxa!" gargalhou Marcia

"Acho que ela dormiu com o Bozo hoje." Cochichou Roberta "Ta tão engraçada... ha...ha...ha..." ironizou

"Meninas! Olhem as escadas que teremos que subir!" Juliane apontou

"Ah não..." chiou Roberta

"Temperatura: 37 graus Celsius..." disse Marcia

"De onde você tirou esse termômetro?" perguntou Juliane

"Então... vamos lá!" disse Roberta segurando as alças da mochila

Então as três jovens seguiram pelas escadarias, mas minutos depois notaram um silêncio estranho...

Mas isso fica pro próximo capítulo, tá?

Continua...

Ohhhhh, quase não sai esse capítulo! ¬¬ Sabem como é... cursinho, pc com problemas e etc... mas consegui! \o/


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Shura andava preocupado. Havia tomado um caminho por entre as arvores para não ser visto pelas amazonas, caso contrario, a confusão estaria armada.

A cada passo que dava sentia um enorme frio na barriga, um grande medo. Pela primeira vez um dos mais bravos cavaleiros de Athena estava inseguro. E por causa de uma mulher.

Andava tão mergulhado em seus pensamentos e perspectivas que acabou se dando conta de que havia se perdido entre as arvores.

– Como assim? Já passei por aqui... Droga, me perdi... – lamentou reprovando–se

Ele parou para reorganizar seus pensamentos e acabou por fixar seus olhos no verde da mata em que se encontrava. A cor o fez lembrar de sua amada, seus cabelos, seus olhos... Da beleza que o fazia parecer um garotinho ao vê–la, mesmo de longe.

#Flashback#

– Não me toque! Quer morrer? – perguntou Shina se armando contra Shura que apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu uma gargalhada.

Despertando ainda mais a fúria da amazona, ela o ataca com toda sua força, mas foi em vão, pois ele conseguia se mexer na velocidade da luz.

– Você acha mesmo que me acerta com esse golpe idiota! Muito bem, prepare-se amazona...

– Shura... – Shina recuou – veja lá o que vai fazer...

– Está com medo, "mujer"? – deu um sorriso sarcástico – EXCALIBUR!

– Venha... – ele a puxou pela cintura, fazendo com que ela encostasse a cabeça no seu peito – estou aqui... pode chorar, não vou fazer nada, nem falar nada... só quero ficar ao seu lado...

Shina ficou tão surpresa com a atitude de Shura, que se afastou dele e olhando-o nos olhos e perguntou:

– O que você pretende?

– Nada... apenas provar o quanto gosto de você...

Shina se sentia tão confortável nos braços daquele homem, e as duas doses de vodka pareciam estar fazendo um certo efeito. Ela se jogou em cima dele e ambos caíram deitados em meio à grama, às plantas e aos pedaços de mármore.

– Shina...

– Não diz nada... – passou o polegar nos lábios carnudos do cavaleiro antes de beija-lo. Um beijo quente, exigente, de tirar o fôlego.

#Fim do Flashback#

De repente Shura sente algo imensamente grande se aproximando. Não conseguia sentir seu cosmo, porem sentiu–se em perigo a ponto de virar–se bruscamente, mandando seu golpe mais poderoso, Excalibur.

– Uma arvore... – disse indiferente ao ver o vegetal no chão, dividido em dois.

– Vamos, quem está aí? – uma voz feminina soou por entre as árvores e arbustos.

Essa voz... Shura sentiu seu coração disparar. Quis sair correndo, mas suas pernas não o obedeciam, como se seu corpo quisesse ficar.

– Se você não aparecer, eu... – então Shina aparece furiosa dos arbustos e ao ver quem estava lá, fica sem ação. A amazona não sabia o que falar, então resolveu não dizer nada.

– Shina eu... – se aproximou

POF

– AI! – gemeu Shura – O que foi isso!

– Uma pedra! – respondeu Shina – O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou friamente

– Shina, cortou minha testa...

– O que faz aqui?

– Precisamos conversar... – tentou Shura

– Você sabe que é proibida a entrada de homens na vila das amazonas! – ela resolveu ignora-lo e virou as costas

– Você não vai me virar as costas assim! Ouça, tenho que falar com você! – ele a segurou pelo punho, estava determinado.

XxXxXxxXxXxXx

As garotas estavam sob um sol escaldante, ainda estavam na metade das escadarias e já estavam sem forças.

– Droga, Ju! Por que você inventou de subir essas escadas? – resmungou Roberta – nem sabemos se é permitido!

– Ora! Depois a velha sou eu, né? – Juliane subia as escadas, muito bem disposta. – "acho que vou aferir a pressão..." ... "..."

– Chega... não... agüento... mais... – Marcia sentou–se em um dos degraus da escada, encostando–se numa grande parede de rochas que subia por toda a escada.

Roberta sentou também, ali ate que fazia sombra.

– Ta, tudo bem. Vamos descansar. "graças a deus..." – disse Juliane sentando e abrindo uma garrafa d'água

– Ju... – disse Roberta – nos separamos do grupo, certo?

– Sim, o que tem demais? – perguntou Juliane sem entender

– Se eles forem embora e não esperar por nos? – perguntou Marcia dando um bom gole na água gelada

– Ah, eles não vão fazer isso conosco... – disse Juliane – olhem, da pra ver o ônibus daqui!

– Nossa como estamos alto! – exclamou Marcia

De repente Roberta percebe uns cabos de aço dentro de uma torre de concreto, além do precário corrimão da escada. Ela levanta, anda ate ele pra chegar mais perto.

– Gente... pra que serve essa torre? – perguntou a morena

Marcia e Juliane levantam para verem também.

– Parecem cabos de um...

– ELEVADOR PANORAMICO! – exclamaram as três em coro

#gota nas três#

Não demorou nem dois segundos para que vissem um grande elevador subindo cheio de velhinhos dentro e a guia que acenava para as jovens.

– Juliane... – disse Marcia olhando fixamente para o elevador que subia.

– Que foi?

– Me lembre de arrancar sua cabeça quando chegarmos lá em cima.

XxXXXxXxXxXxXx

Voltando aos douradinhos, eles ainda se divertiam no rio.

– Mu, vamos apostar corrida? – perguntou Kanon – quem nadar primeiro ate a outra margem ganha

– Ok! – disse Mu com um sorriso maroto – vale qualquer estilo?

– Sim, o que você achar melhor...

– Topo!

Mu e Kanon saíram do rio e tudo foi organizado para que a corrida começasse.

– Vamos lá, quem acha que Mu vai ganhar? Apostas aqui! – dizia Kiki animado

– Sim, eu aposto no Mu! – disse Aldebaran

– Eu acho que Kanon tem um melhor condicionamento físico. – disse Shaka

– Só por isso que ele vai ganhar? – perguntou Kamus

– Em quem você aposta? – perguntou MDM

– Ninguém... – respondeu Kamus – não gosto muito de apostas...

– Mas ninguém tem dinheiro aqui pra apostar... são apenas palpites! – disse Aldebaran

– Sim, eu ainda acho que Kanon ganha... – disse Shaka – Mu é muito magrinho...

– E você é muito forte, né, Shaka? – respondeu Mu irônico

– Eu vou no Kanon... – disse Afrodite

– Ei! Em mim mesmo não! Eu sou homem! – disse Kanon

– Idiota! Estava apostando em você! – disse Afrodite furioso – agora aposto no Mu.

Os dois concorrentes posicionaram–se na margem do rio onde se prepararam para o mergulho.

– Vamos, eu digo quando vocês podem pular. Um, dois, três...JÁ! – disse Kiki

Kanon e Mu pularam na mesma hora e nadaram ate a outra margem.

O dragão marinho deu tudo de si para chegar na outra margem, e quando finalmente tocou...

– Ahá! Acho que o carneiro comeu poeira! – disse Kanon – cadê ele?

– Aqui... – disse Mu sentado na margem

– QUE! Mas... como... VOCÊ USOU TELECINESIA!

– Mas você disse que valia tudo, não disse? – Mu encolheu os ombros e mostrou a palma das mãos

Todos caíram na risada.

– Viram? Eu disse que Mu ia ganhar! – riu Kiki

– Gente, onde esta o Miro que não chega com a comida? – perguntou Shaka

– Cheguei! –disse Miro surgindo com uma cesta enorme de piquenique nas mãos – quem ta com fome ai? Tirando Aldebaran...

– O que você quis dizer? – perguntou Aldebaran

– Debas, amigo! Deixei uma coisa pra você escondida ali no arbusto. – disse Miro

Aldebaran foi desconfiado, mas ao abrir o arbusto, abriu também um sorriso.

– Uma churrasqueira! Carne também! Miro, amigão!

– Não precisa agradecer, pus a carne na sua conta... e a churrasqueira é do Kanon.

– O que! – perguntou Kanon – sem minha permissão!

– Você deixa? – perguntou Miro

– Deixo.

– Ótimo.

– Vamos comer! – disse Afrodite

XxXXxXXxXXx

Agora nossas amigas continuavam sua subida, porem, agora bem mais perigoso, porque o corrimão que antes existia, não existe mais. Perigo redobrado, pois agora, a escada também havia reduzido duas vezes o seu tamanho e ao lado havia um barranco, não muito íngreme, mas cair ali não seria nada agradável.

Marcia estava na frente, seguida por Juliane e por ultimo, agarrada da camisa de Juliane, estava Roberta, pois esta tinha pavor a altura.

– Ju... não posso esquecer de te degolar... – disse Marcia

– Ta, você já disse isso...

– Eu disse pra pegarmos a escada da direita! Não a da esquerda, mas vocês não me ouviram! – disse Roberta furiosa

– Ta, calma, agora não é hora de stress... – disse Juliane – estamos indo pelo caminho certo, olha so... estou tendo a impressão de estar vendo o Parthenon! – disse Juliane

– Ei... mas... são 13 Parthenons? – perguntou Marcia

– Que seja! Estamos chegando! – disse Juliane

– Olhem, um arco íris... – disse Roberta – como pode? Com esse calor...

– Beta, cuidado, esse degrau esta irregular... – avisou Marcia

– Onde? – perguntou Roberta

Tarde demais. Ao pisar em falso, Roberta se desequilibra... e cai...

Não, mas não cai sozinha, ao ver que ia cair, acabou puxando Juliane pelo cabelo, que acabou por se agarrar na mão de Marcia.

As três meninas caíram barranco abaixo...

Será que elas sobreviverão?

XxXxXxX

Churrasqueira esquentando, espátulas afiadas, barrigas roncando. Era o necessário para um ótimo churrasco.

– É uma pena não termos trazidos uma bebida... – lamentou Miro

– Sim, uma caninha agora ia bem! – disse Aldebaran

– O que esta olhando pra cima, Shaka? – perguntou Afrodite

– Sei lá, ouvi um barulho estranho...

– Deve ser um bicho... – respondeu MDM

– Alguém viu o Saga? – perguntou Kanon

lá vem Saga, usando apenas uma sunga, de dentro do mato.

– Saga, onde estava, irmão? – perguntou Kanon

– Bom, eu estava refletindo muito e...

Todos repararam que seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

– Gentem, acabei descobrindo! Eu sou gay! – gritinho bicha

– Saga? –perguntou Mu chegando perto – você esta bem?

– Mu! Você é lindo sabia? – agarrou Mu

– EI! – Mu acabou socando a cara de Saga, que na verdade, Ares estava pregando uma peça nele.

– AI!

Quando saga acorda e vê Mu em seus braços, na hora ele o joga no chão.

– Ares maldito! – bradou Saga

Aldebaran cai na gargalhada, logo os outros começaram a rir também.

– Ate você, Kanon... droga, detesto usar sunga!

– E onde está a sua bermuda, Saga? – perguntou Miro

– Com certeza Ares tocou fogo nela. – respondeu Saga emburrado

– De novo! – disse Shaka

– De novo o que? – Perguntou Afrodite

– Escutei um barulho, como se pessoas estivessem caindo desse barranco... – disse Shaka

– Impossível... quem iria ser tão tonto a ponto de cair de um barranco? – perguntou Kanon que se posicionou ao lado de Saga

As três garotas caem entre Shaka e Kanon, fazendo os dois se assustarem.

– Amazonas? – perguntou Kanon

– Não! São garotas normais! – disse Shaka ajudando–as a se levantar.

Primeiro ele ajudou Marcia, depois Kanon ajudou Juliane. Roberta, que estava debaixo das três, sentou–se sozinha.

– Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Kanon ajudando Juliane

– Sim... estou bem...apenas... – Quando Juliane olhou direito, mal conseguiu acreditar. Não podia ser, que mundo pequeno! – Saga?

– Saga? Não... meu nome é Kanon, Saga é aquele ali... – Disse Kanon que apontou pra Saga

Shaka ajuda Roberta a levantar.

Saga reconhece Juliane na mesma hora, mas também custou a acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Ele se aproxima, a olha com atenção. Apesar dela estar toda suja de areia e folhas entre seus cabelos, ele confirmou todas as suas dúvidas.

Marcia olha aqueles homens espantada. Ela conhecia todos, de algum lugar. Até que seus olhos cruzaram com outros azuis, frios, que a olhava fixamente...

– "Kamus? Não pode ser..." – ela pensou impressionada

Roberta havia torcido seu pé e nem se deu conta de quem a cercava.

– Vocês... estão bem?

Essa voz... Roberta levantou a cabeça na mesma hora, procurando pela voz que havia escutado.

– Mu! – ela disse espantada

XxXxXXx

– É muito atrevimento de sua parte! Solte–me! – disse Shina soltando sua mão num movimento abrupto – você sabe bem que essa área do santuário é proibida para homens!

– Sei sim... – respondeu Shura – mas eu precisava vir aqui...

– Para...? – perguntou Shina esnobe

– Porque a gente precisa conversar... – Shura parou na frente de Shina, que não usava sua máscara

– "A gente..." – repetiu – bom... Não lembro de ter nada para falar com você. Então o mais correto seria dizer que você tem algo a me dizer. Espero que seja rápido, não tenho o dia todo...

Shina parecia indiferente. Tudo o que ouviu naquela noite parecia voltar cada vez que olhava para Shura. Ela não queria ouvi-lo.

O Capricorniano respirou fundo antes de falar. não sabia por onde começar, mas agora já estava ali.

– Aquilo que eu falei... você não levou a serio, levou?

– Como? – Shina franziu a sobrancelha em sinal de que não entendeu

– Shina, eu não sei porque falei aquelas coisas... fui horrível, você deve ter se sentido super mal e...

– Mal? – ela o interrompeu – Pelo contrario! Shura, relaxa... não precisa pedir desculpas. Naquela festa tudo ficou bem claro pra mim. Eu tenho que aprender a ser mais relaxada, digamos assim...

– não, você não está entendendo...

– Estou entendendo muito bem. não precisa se sentir culpado, afinal, eu criei muitas expectativas por causa de um beijo, não é mesmo? não consegui compreender que aquilo era uma festa, todos estavam se divertindo.

– Mas...

– você abriu meus olhos, Shura, obrigada...

Shura ficou em silencio. Queria explicar tudo, dizer a verdade, mas não conseguiu. Ficou parado, mudo, ali na frente dela e as palavras simplesmente travaram.

– Era isso? – Shina insistiu

– B... e...

– Tenho que voltar aos treinos agora. Tenho três discípulas me esperando, não posso demorar. Tchau.

Shina andou e Shura ainda ficou no mesmo lugar. Estava querendo arrancar o próprio pescoço com as mãos.

Mulheres... Vai entende-las... bando de malucas.

A única coisa que ele podia fazer agora era por as mãos nos bolsos e voltar pra casa. Sim, ele não tinha vontade de voltar para onde os amigos estavam. Já passava das três e ele estava com uma vontade enorme de repicar algumas pilastras de concreto, assim poderia esquecer seus problemas.

Alguns metros depois, a amazona encosta-se à primeira árvore e leva a mão ao peito, respirando fundo.

– Calma... – disse a ela mesma – não foi tão ruim assim...

XxXxXxX

Aioria ainda esperava por Marin, sentado na janela.

– Zeus, que demora... – resmungou

Então ele escuta o barulho de uma porta se abrindo. Marin aparece enrolada numa toalha, com os cabelos molhados, porem penteados. Ao vê-la, ele sorri serenamente, enquanto Marin...

– AAAH! – arremessando um vaso

– Calma! – o sorriso se desfez – Sou eu! – Aioria consegue segurar o vaso antes que batesse em seu rosto

– Aioria! Que susto! O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou

– Desculpa se te assustei... é que eu não agüentava mais aqueles solteirões, não estava agüentando de saudades...

Aioria pula a janela, e anda na direção de sua amada.

– Ta, então me espera na sala... – ela disse o empurrando porta o fora.

Ao chegar na porta, Aioria recusa-se a sair. Ele trava seu corpo e segura-se na porta, fazendo com que Marin não conseguisse tira-lo do lugar.

– O que foi? – perguntou a amazona impaciente

– Me da um beijinho... – ele fez cara de pidão

– ta bom... – ela o beijou rapidamente – Agora me espera, daqui a pouco eu...

– Só isso?

– E você queria mais! – ela sorri e cruza os braços.

– Sim... já que perguntou...

Ele descruza os braços dela, beijando-a logo em seguida.

Aioria envolve seus braços na cintura delgada de sua amada, mas percebe que a toalha que a envolvia não estava mais lá...

Continua...

Valeu mesmo por todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic!

É, realmente eu havia esquecido de Shina e Shura no 2º capitulo, nesse ate que teve um pouco, né? 

Desculpem–me, mas é que essa semana está sendo super corrida pra mim... tentarei fazer algo melhor semana que vem! \o/

Valeu de novo:


	4. As Intrusas

**Notas: **_Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic! _

Capítulo 4 - As intrusas

Aioria estava tão envolvido naquele beijo, e acabou não percebendo que a toalha de Marin havia caído. Ele a abraçou, acariciando as costas da amazona.

– Aioria... – ela chamou num baixo tom

– Sim... – respondeu Aioria com os lábios colados aos dela

Quando Aioria percebeu, deu um pulo para trás, puxando o ar como se houvesse tomado um susto daqueles.

– D-Desculpa, Marin! – disse fechando os olhos e dando as costas, caminhando para a janela.

– Não precisa se desculpar, Aioria...apenas... feche a janela, sim?

Aioria fechou imediatamente. Logo após baixou a cabeça, respirando fundo.

– O que foi? – perguntou a amazona

– É que eu vim aqui para me desculpar... acho que fui um estúpido! Fiz você passar aquela vergonha hoje, você deve me achar um tarado pervertido.

Marin sorriu levemente e aproximou-se do seu namorado, tocando levemente o ombro dele.

– Não achei...

– Não, achou sim. – Aiória ainda estava de costas para ela, olhando para o chão – Olha, isso não vai voltar a acontecer, certo? Não vou mais te forçar, te apressar a fazer nada... eu... eu... er... Aiória virou para olhar nos olhos de Marin. Acabou por se perder nas falas quando viu que ela não havia recolocado a toalha.

– Marin, você não... você não pôs a toalha! 

– Não... eu deixei cair de propósito... – Marin segura o rosto do cavaleiro com as duas mãos e o beija carinhosamente

Aioria agora não sabia se sentia-se feliz ou se tinha medo. Estava radiante, esse era o momento que ele tanto esperou, mas por outro lado... tinha medo de machuca-la.

– O que te fez mudar de idéia?

– Não sei...

Ele a beija novamente, puxando Marin contra seu corpo. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas, coxas, pescoço da amazona. Seus lábios queriam sentir cada pedaço da boca, do rosto...

O corpo de Marin queimava por dentro. Ela ansiava pelo toque das mãos de Aioria. Mãos fortes, capazes de provocar um turbilhão de sensações a cada vez que era tocada.

Ele a afasta um pouco para observa-la com calma. Seus olhos correm pelo corpo dela, sem querer perder nenhum detalhe. Aioria queria que aquela imagem ficasse guardada na sua mente para sempre: seios alvos, cintura delgada, barriga bem definida pelos anos de treinamento. Pernas grossas, coxas roliças... Ele sentiu vontade de beijar, morder... Mas não agora.

Marin o interrompe tirando a camisa que ele usava, revelando seu peitoral másculo, de cor dourada, queimado do sol. Braços fortes, Marin que sempre sonhou estar sendo abraçada por eles, agora não podia mais voltar atrás... Ela contempla cada músculo, atrevendo-se a toca-los delicadamente com as unhas, depois com os lábios.

Sua boca agora subia rumo ao pescoço, enquanto as mãos desciam do tórax para o abdome. Com esse toque atrevido, Aioria sentiu-se ainda mais excitado.

Subitamente ele a toma em seus braços, indo em direção a cama de solteiro no meio do quarto.

Agora sim, ele a deita na cama e se livra do resto de sua roupa. Marin ficou um pouco sem graça ao vai-lo nu, mas gostou... Ela deu um leve sorriso que ele entendera como um chamado.

Assim, ele deita sobre o corpo da amazona, enchendo-a de beijos carinhosos e excitantes.

Enquanto a beijava, levou sua mão esquerda ao seio da amazona, massageando-o vagarosamente, passando por entre os dedos os bicos rígidos de desejo.

Aioria desce com a língua até onde sua mão estava, continuando as caricias com os lábios.

Marin fechou os olhos, entregando-se totalmente ao prazer. Suas mãos arranhavam levemente aquelas costas fortes.

Quando aioria se deu por satisfeito, foi para o outro seio. Os gemidos da amazona começaram a se intensificar.

Aioria se atreve mais e com a mão que estava livre, desce mais, tocando com os dedos no ponto mais intimo de sua amada.

Um gemido mais intenso saiu da boca de Marin que sentiu um tremor invadir seu corpo. Ela queria mais... murmurou o nome de Aiória que estava louco para tê–la, possui-la de uma vez por todas.

O cavaleiro decidiu então que já estava na hora... posicionou–se entre as coxas da amazona e finalmente penetrou devagar. A dor que ela sentiu no começo não foi suficiente para anular o prazer que sentiu depois.

Marin segurou Aiória pelos ombros enquanto este iniciava movimentos sensuais sobre o corpo dela. Ela então o puxou para mais perto ao sentir seu corpo contrair-se involuntariamente, cravando sem querer as unhas nos fortes braços do cavaleiro.

Aioria deu então seu ultimo gemido antes de cair exausto sobre o peito de Marin enquanto seus corpos voltavam ao normal.

Seus batimentos cardíacos, pouco a pouco se estabilizavam, seus músculos antes tensos e pesados agora pareciam leves, relaxados.

Logo o cavaleiro percebe o peso que estava fazendo sobre Marin e se ajeita, levanta um pouco o corpo e sorri.

– O que foi? – perguntou Marin um pouco sonolenta ao ver o sorriso de seu amado

– Estou pensando em algo pra dizer que não seja "Foi bom pra você?" – ele respondeu sem graça

Marin riu pois ha alguns segundos também procurava o que falar.

– Serve dizer que esse foi o momento mais especial da minha vida e mais esperado desde que te vi pela primeira vez? E que eu te amo demais...? – perguntou Aioria

– Eu também te amo... mas... quer dizer que desde que me conheceu só pensava nisso?

– N–não! Você entendeu mal!

Marin da uma risada.

– Leãozinho bobinho... eu te amo...

Se beijaram carinhosamente.

– MARIN! – Shina abriu a porta rapidamente entrando de uma vez

(PLOFT!) Aiória se assustou e rolou para o lado, caindo da cama e puxando Marin junto.

– Por Júpiter... – disse Shina ao perceber o que estava acontecendo – eu não sabia... eu... eu... Ai Zeus! – deu as costas e saiu do quarto com a mão no rosto. Sem olhar para trás, fechou a porta.

XxXxXxXxX

Marcia, Roberta e Juliane estavam muito assustadas. Seria um sonho? Será que haviam batido com a cabeça durante a queda e estavam tendo um sonho coletivo? Será que estavam mortas e no paraíso, com tanto homem bonito ao seu redor!

Não, era tudo real...

– Posso saber... como vieram parar aqui? – perguntou Kamus

– Culpa dela! – Roberta apontou para Juliane. Ela havia torcido o tornozelo quando pisou em falso no degrau quebrado. Estava apoiada em Marcia.

– Beta! – disse Juliane ficando vermelha

– Sério? – perguntou Saga – Foi você?

– Bom... na verdade tudo não passou de um equivoco, na verdade... não queríamos atrapalhar vocês, mas...

– Até seus erros são perfeitos... – disse Saga

Juliane ficou encantada e sem palavras.

– Er... caham... gente, acho melhor darmos uma voltinha... – disse Afrodite

Desta vez Saga que ficou vermelho. Juliane achou muito fofo, um homem forte daqueles, ficando vermelho como um morango.

– Vocês também não dão uma folga, né! – disse Saga – Se fosse na minha época de grande mestre, todos vocês estariam sendo castigados! – mudou totalmente, ele não estava mais vermelho, mas seus olhos estavam.

– Essa não... – disse Aldebaran – VAMOS LÁ!

O grito de Aldebaran fez Juliane, que estava mais perto, levar um susto.

– Foi mal. – disse o Touro – pessoal, ta começando! Vamos! Do jeito que treinamos!

– UHUL! MONTINHO! – Miro berrou animadamente com um sorriso maroto nos lábios

Todos os cavaleiros, com exceção de Shaka e Kamus, jogaram–se em cima de Saga. Afrodite foi o primeiro, e logo todos se jogaram também.

Juliane correu para perto das amigas que estavam mais afastadas.

– Que malucos... – comentou Roberta

– Vocês ainda não viram nada... – disse Shaka que estava atrás das três garotas

Marcia e Roberta assustaram–se, menos Juliane que já sabia da presença do loiro.

– Vocês estão muito assustadas... – disse Kamus pousando as duas mãos nos ombros de Marcia

Ela sentiu um frio percorrer por toda a sua espinha diante do toque do cavaleiro.

– Kamus! Cuidado! Olha esse pó de diamante, vai congelar o braço da garota! – disse Shaka

– Ah! Perdão!

O frio que Marcia sentia passou.

Enquanto isso, tudo o que eles podiam ver era uma nuvem de poeira subindo. Kanon, Afrodite, Miro, MDM, Aldebaran e Mu estavam fazendo o possível para segurar Ares que estava possesso querendo dominar o mundo novamente.

– Acho melhor nos afastarmos um pouquinho... – disse Roberta se posicionando mais a direita, ao fundo.

– Se fosse você, eu não saia daqui... – disse Kamus

– Por que? – perguntou Roberta

Uma pequena porem assustadora explosão é vista do montinho. Roberta só tem tempo de ver algo grande vindo a toda velocidade na sua direção, chocando–se violentamente contra ela, fazendo com que voassem para um arbusto.

– Mu! Você ta bem? – perguntou Aldebaran de longe

– Ai... – disse Mu sentando – Sim! Algo amorteceu minha queda...

– Ar... preci..so de...ar... – gemeu Roberta

– Por Athena! – Mu levantou–se rapidamente e percebeu que Roberta havia amortecido sua queda.

– Ai.. meu estomago... ui... acho que estou com hemorragia... – disse Roberta caída no chão

– Roberta? Fala comigo! – Mu ajoelhou–se ao lado dela, dando leves tapinhas no seu rosto

– Estou acordada! – disse com raiva – que mão pesada! 

– Desculpa... – disse ajudando–a a levantar. Quando Roberta deu um passo, sentiu seu tornozelo – O que houve?

– Acho que torci o tornozelo na queda...

– Por que não disse logo? Vamos, sente–se... – ele levantou a barra da calca dela na altura do joelho – não estou vendo nada de errado...

– Claro! É o outro pé!

– Esses dois... – disse Marcia

– E você? Está machucada? – perguntou Kamus

– Não... – respondeu Marcia sorrindo timidamente – apenas alguns arranhões...

– Bom... – Kamus delicadamente passou uma das mãos por entre os cabelos de Marcia, mas ele percebeu que havia algumas folhas. – se houver algum machucado, pode me avisar, certo? – ele começou a tirar uma das folhas, e outras, e outras... – por quantas florestas amazônicas você rolou?

– AAI! – gritou Roberta – TA DOENDO!

Mu não esboçou nenhuma expressão e continuou concentrado no que estava fazendo.

Ele segurou firme o pé esquerdo de Roberta.

– AAI! – com o pé direito ela tentou chuta–lo, mas ele segurou o pé no ar.

– O que deu em você! – perguntou Mu com cara de raiva – Estou curando seu pé!

– Curando! Você querendo amputar meu pé!

– Calma... eu só vou...(CREC) Ops...

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

– Quem mandou puxar o pé!

– BUAAAAA! VOCE QUEBROU MEU PE!

– Eu posso consertar! Ele nao quebrou, ele apenas...

– Voltou pro lugar! – disse Roberta mechendo o pé para os lados – Mu, você colocou meu pé no lugar novamente! – sorriu

– Er... foi, mas da maneira mais dificil e dolorosa.

– Mu! – disse Aldebaran – conseguimos! Seguramos ele... – disse Aldebaran

Com o que? - perguntou Mu ajudando Roberta a se levantar

Mu olhou com calma e depois que a poeira baixou, pode ver que Saga estava com pés e mãos amarrados para trás numa única corda.

– Meu Zeus! - disseram Mu, Shaka e Kamus.

– Meu Deus! - disseram Juliane, Marcia e Roberta

– HAHAHAHA - gargalhou Kiki

– Grr! Me soltem! Vao se arrepender!

– Gente! Soltem–no! – ordenou Juliane

– Hein? – perguntou Afrodite

Silêncio total.

– Digo... deve haver outra forma de cura-lo! – disse Juliane

– Sim! A gatinha tem razao...ei, nao te conheco de algum lugar? – perguntou Ares

– Sim... – disse Juliane – Voce, grandão...

– Aldebaran, por favor... – disse Aldebaran

– Desculpe, Aldebaran. Me ajude a levanta-lo...

– Moça, posso levanta-lo, mas nao vou solta-lo... – disse Aldebaran erguendo Ares fazendo com que ele ficasse ajoelhado.

Juliane ajoelhou-se diante dele e com as maos, segurou o rosto do cavaleiro.

– Saga...

– Ei gostosa... vai me dar um beijinho pra ver se o "príncipe" acorda?

– (POU) – Juliane deu um soco no nariz de Ares que disse apenas um "ai" antes de cair no chão

– Eu avisei... – disse Aldebaran

Os cabelos e olhos de Saga voltam ao normal e Aldebaran o solta.

– Belo soco de direita... – disse Saga

continua...

Gente, desculpem por ter que terminar essa fic assim, mas estou com um serio problema no Word e terei que reeinstala-lo 

Pretendo consertar essa porcaria bem rapido...

Obrigada!

Roberta


	5. Marin e o golpe da verdade

Capitulo 5 – Marin e o golpe da verdade

Cinco horas da tarde.

Na vila das amazonas, mais precisamente na casa de Marin, Shina estava na sala enquanto aguardava que o casal saísse do quarto. Ela precisava falar com a amiga urgentemente.

Dentro do quarto, Aiória estava sem coragem de abrir a porta. Depois do "flagra" que Shina deu neles, ele não saberia como encara–la.

– Vamos Aiória! Eu consigo contornar essa situação! – disse Marin – é só abrir a porta e ir como se nada houvesse acontecido!

– Quê? Shina tem fama de ser a maior fofoqueira... – disse Aiória

– Aiória! Shina é minha amiga, não admito que fale mal dela! – bradou Marin

– Ok, desculpa... só estou dizendo o que as pessoas falam...

– Vamos... – Marin pegou na maçaneta da porta, mas Aiória a segurou pelo braço e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado

– Te amo...

– Também... mas vamos logo, Shina está esperando! – Marin abriu a porta. Por sorte, a amazona de Cobra havia cochilado no sofá.

O casal andou vagarosamente até a porta, onde puderam se despedir com beijos, abraços, juras de amor e...mais beijos!

– Ainda vou te ver hoje? – perguntou Aiória pondo uma mecha de cabelo de Marin atrás da orelha dela

– Sim... me espera às sete... – sorriu e o beijou novamente

– Tchau... – Aiória se despediu sorrindo. Estava muito feliz. Agora quinhentas amazonas que o vissem no lugar proibido para homens não o assustaria!

Marin fechou a porta e sorriu com o olhar distante...

– Ô... quer parar? – disse Shina fazendo Marin se assustar – pode me dizer o que foi aquilo?

Marin desperta como se houvessem jogado um balde de água fria sobre sua cabeça.

– Ora, Shina... você não sabe? Quer que eu desenhe? – ironizou

Shina da um sorriso maroto e corre na direção da amiga.

– Então você finalmente... ah! Legal! Eu levei um susto! Quando abri a porta e... até esqueci o que vim fazer aqui!

Marin andou até a cozinha e Shina foi atrás.

– Marin! Me conta! Digo... não precisa detalhes... mas como isso foi acontecer? – perguntou Shina animada

– Estou com sede...

– Sei... sede... não foi isso que eu perguntei! – Shina cruzou os braços

Marin bebeu um copo d'água gelada, ignorando propositalmente a curiosidade da amiga. Ela sabia o quanto Shina era curiosa, adorava provoca–la.

– Marin, você sabe que eu odeio quando você faz isso!

– Eu sei... – Marin riu – vem, senta aqui... – sentou–se na mesa da cozinha – vou te contar tudo!

Shina tratou de sentar.

XxXXxXxX

Enquanto isso, os dourados e sua visita inusitada estavam conversando, comendo churrasco. Após o incidente com a dupla personalidade de Saga, (o que rendeu boas risadas mais tarde) eles nem sentiram o tempo passar.

Todos estavam sentados no chão.

– Meu nariz ainda está doendo... – disse Saga

– Que droga, Ares apanha e Saga que sente a dor... – comentou Aldebaran

– Claro, quem manda ser otário? Ares! Pensei que você tivesse ido embora! Eu? Embora? É ruim... – Saga começou a brigar com sua dupla personalidade outra vez

Desta vez, Saga sente um cascudo na cabeça.

– Ai! Obrigado de novo, Juliane...

– Ih, é assim que ele se cura? – riu Miro mordendo um pedaço de picanha

– Ai céus! – disse Marcia

– O que houve? – perguntou Kamus

– Olhem a hora! Já vai escurecer!

– O que é que tem? – perguntou Miro

– Precisamos voltar ao hotel... – disse Juliane

– Que pena... – lamentou Aldebaran

– Por que não passam a noite aqui hoje? – perguntou Afrodite – minha casa ta disponível... meu quarto também, ih! Minha cama também... AI! Mu! Minha cabeça!

– Não assuste as meninas, seu... – o ameaçou com o punho – Roberta, fica na minha casa... – disse Mu

#Gota em Afrodite#

– Boa idéia, vocês podem passar a noite aqui! – disse Miro – vocês são muito agradáveis!

– Obrigada Miro... – disse Juliane – acontece que todas as nossas coisas estão no hotel...

– Teremos que pagar a diária de todo jeito, seria um dinheiro desperdiçado... – disse Marcia

– Não vejo problema em ficar na sua casa, Mu... – dizia Roberta sorrindo para o cavaleiro, sem nem prestar atenção nas amigas

– Mesmo? Que bom, eu...

– Beta! Ò.Ó – chamou Marcia

– Hein? Ah... u.u... Meninas!

– Que...? – perguntou Juliane

– Venham aqui... dá licença, gente! ... É pra você vir também, Marcia! Ò.Ó

– Hein? Ora, você não me chamou! – respondeu Marcia

– Eu disse "menina**S**"! Não ouviu, ou tava muito distraída olhando pro Kam... AI! Não belisca! – diziam enquanto se afastavam do local

XxXxXxxX

Após ouvir a sua amiga, Shina estava com os olhos arregalados.

– Não pedi detalhes... – disse Shina estatelada

Marin deu uma risada.

– Mas eu sei que você estava muito curiosa... e eu confio em você, Shina...embora digam que você é a maior fofoqueira do santuário...

– O QUE! EU NÃO SOU FOFOQUEIRA! QUEM DISSE ISSO?

– É o que andam dizendo, já pensou? Logo você, que é tão na sua...

– Não sei porque senti uma certa ironia nessa sua frase... – Shina cruzou os braços

– Também dizem que você e o Mu estão liderando o ranking dos cinco mais fofoqueiros...

– Droga, não sou fofoqueira! Sou curiosa. – ela cruzou os braços – Nunca conto nada a ninguém.

– Mas sempre procura saber...

– Isso... digo.. vamos mudar de assunto?

Shina e Marin saem da cozinha. O sol já estava se pondo, uma luz laranja estava tomando conta da sala. Shina encosta–se na porta da casa que estava entreaberta.

Marin chega perto da amiga e vê que ela estava com o olhar distante...

– Pensando no Shura, né? – disse Marin assustando sua amiga

– Não! Eu... não estava... eu... – Suspirou

– Quando vai admitir que está apaixonada por ele? – perguntou Marin

Shina ficou nervosa. Não queria admitir, mas parecia que sua amiga a conhecia mais que ela mesma...

– Eu... eu não sei... só sei que Aiória tem um belo bumbum! Hahahaha! – disse Shina

– Como é? – Marin se surpreendeu com o comentário de Shina

– Ora, eu abro a porta e dou de cara com aquela bundona na minha frente! – gargalhou

– Você quer apanhar! – disse Marin estreitando os olhos

– Ei, não, nem vem! – Shina correu rindo

Marin correu atrás, também rindo. Alguns metros depois ela conseguiu alcançar a amiga onde começaram a desferir golpes uma contra a outra.

– Venha Cobra! Mas Marin, eu falei a verdade! Huahuahuahua...

– Meteoros! Ora, vai procurar outro traseiro pra você, aquele já tem dona! Cadê Shura?

Shina pulou em cima de Marin.

– O que tem o Shura? – perguntou dando uma gravata na amiga

Marin conseguiu se livrar de Shina. Num descuido da amazona, Marin conseguiu derruba–la no chão, sentou sobre as suas costas e deu–lhe uma gravata, puxando o corpo da amiga para trás. Com as pernas, ela prendeu também os braços. Shina ficou totalmente imobilizada.

– Gostou? Aprendi com Aiória... – disse Marin

– Interes...sante... – disse Shina com ódio, pois detestava perder

– Você não vai sair daqui, qualquer movimento em falso e eu estraçalho tua coluna... não que eu vá fazer isso com você, mas posso te causar uma dorzinha... – risada diabólica

Shina tentou sair, Marin puxou mais seu corpo para trás. Shina gritou, mas não foi por dor nem nada, foi apenas com medo.

– Que grito foi esse? Que vergonha... tsc tsc... tão forte e com medo dessa besteira? Ok, vou te soltar... só com uma condição. – disse Marin – Vê? Eu nem preciso fazer força!

– Ai! Diz logo a condição!

– Ah, ok... que apressada... diga o que sente por Shura... você gosta dele, não gosta?

– Não, não gosto!

– Mesmo? Tem certeza? Sabia que posso passar a noite inteira aqui? Nem estou suando...

– Ora sua... Ai! Me solta!

– É fácil, basta admitir!

Shina agora não tinha saída. Marin era sua melhor amiga, sim, mas ela não queria admitir, nem para ela mesma.

Naqueles torturantes segundos, ela foi forçada a pensar sobre seus sentimentos...

Seiya... um pivete, mais novo que ela, que ainda por cima a fez sofrer. Percebeu, desde aquele dia da festa, que o que ela sentia por ele não passava de uma paixonite adolescente.

Shura... esteve ao seu lado quando ela mais precisou. Mas também lhe disse coisas horríveis. Claro, estava com ciúmes e com motivos. Mesmo com toda raiva que sentia dele... o amava.

– Eu o amo...

– O que? Fala mais alto, não ouvi!

– Marin! Eu o amo! Eu amo Shura, não consigo tira–lo da minha cabeça!

Marin a soltou e levantou–se.

– Até que enfim você admitiu! Eu já não ag... Shina?

Shina estava ajoelhada no chão, as mãos apoiavam o peso de seu corpo. Cabeça baixa.

Marin percebeu que algumas gotas molharam as mãos e a terra.

– Shina? Você está bem? Te machuquei? – Marin ajoelhou–se

Shina levanta subitamente, fazendo com que Marin levantasse também.

– Satisfeita? – Shina perguntou enquanto lagrimas rolavam no seu rosto – era só isso que queria ouvir?

– Shina eu... – Marin se aproximou para tocar o braço da amiga

– Me deixa em paz, Marin! – Shina andou para trás – melhor eu sair daqui...

Shina correu numa velocidade incrível, deixando Marin para trás.

– Droga... o que foi que eu fiz? – Marin passou a mão nos cabelos, muito aflita.

Finalmente escureceu.

XxXxXxXx

Enquanto isso, num arbusto não muito distante, três garotas debatiam sobre um assunto muito delicado: ficar ou não no santuário por uma noite.

– Beta, é uma loucura! Nem conhecemos esses caras direito! Se forem maníacos? – perguntou Juliane

– Eles não tem cara de maníacos. – respondeu Roberta

– E você acha que maníacos andam com uma plaquinha "OI, EU SOU UM MANIACO!"? – perguntou Marcia – Só ficamos uma vez com eles, não os conhecemos direito!

– É, mas pra beijar vocês não pensaram nisso. – disse Roberta

– Isso não tem nada a ver, Beta! – disse Marcia

– É... eu sei... viajei... – Roberta admitiu – mas vocês acham mesmo que são maníacos? Acham que Saori teria amigos maníacos? Eles a protegem com suas vidas, como podem ser maus?

– Nisso você tem razão... – disse Juliane

– Eu ainda acho loucura! Ò.Ó

– Marcia, vamos ficar, por favor! – disse Roberta – algo me diz que não iremos nos arrepender!

Marcia pensou. Respirou fundo. Poderia ser uma loucura, mas não estava agüentando as súplicas das amigas... ou melhor, só Roberta estava suplicando, mas ela percebeu que Juliane estava louca para ficar.

– Tudo bem, vai...

– EEE! – comemorou Juliane – er... caham... que bom que concordou, Marcia!

– Ah! Que bom! Te amo Marcinha! – Roberta agarrou Marcia e a puxou de volta para onde estavam os cavaleiros.

Chegando lá, elas perceberam que todos estavam com umas carinhas meio suspeitas.

As meninas desconfiaram.

– Vocês estavam ouvindo nossa conversa? Ò.ó – perguntou Juliane

– Quem? Nós? Não... – disse Saga cinicamente

– De jeito nenhum! – disse Aldebaran

– Ouviram sim! – disse Kiki

– Kiki! – Mu repreendeu

– Mestre Mu. – disse Kiki – Você sempre me ensinou que a verdade é uma virtude, não foi? Então tenho obrigação de dizer sempre a verdade.

– Sim, mas não nesse caso. – cochichou Mu

– Não, em qualquer caso, homens não mentem. – Kiki levou a mão a cintura, como sempre com sua postura despojada.

– Ai que fofinho! XD – disse Juliane – quem dera se todas as crianças fossem assim!

– Bom, ia dizer que decidimos ficar, mas vocês ouviram a conversa mesmo. XS – disse Roberta

– u.u – essa foi a expressão de todos os cavaleiros presentes

– Deveriam se sentir envergonhados! – disse Marcia levando as mãos à cintura

– Uma semana sem sobremesa, Kiki. – disse Mu cruzando os braços

– Vai castigar uma criança somente porque ela disse a ver...

Antes que Roberta concluísse seu sermão, Kiki a puxou, fazendo com que ela abaixasse.

– Deixa... – cochichou – não quero sobremesa mesmo!

A garota achou estranho, mas vai entender...

– O que pretendem fazer agora? – perguntou Miro tentando desviar

– Ai droga! – Roberta bateu na testa

– Que foi? – perguntou o escorpiano

– Gente, não temos roupa para passar a noite... – respondeu

– E quem disse que vão precisar de roupas? – perguntou Afrodite, levando uma cotovelada no estomago (By Saga!)

As três ficam vermelhas.

– _Viu só? Eu disse... – _cochichou Marcia

– Não liguem para ele! – disse Saga – Ele é um imbecil... – lançou olhar maligno para o "peixe".

– Ei, lembra da surra que vocês dois deram nele! – perguntou Miro preparado para dar uma gargalhada – foi inesquecível! – gargalhou

– É, como esquecer? – riu Juliane

Então, surge de trás das árvores um homem de cabelos castanhos claros. Emitia um som, parecia uma musica... e era mesmo uma musica...

– _Hoje a noite, aqui na selvaaa quem doorme é o leeeaaaaooo, hoje a noite, no santuário, quem dorme aqui sou eeeuu... AuiiiiiiiiiIIiIiIii Atumba tumbauêê... –_ Fazendo uma dança extremamente ridícula, juntando os joelhos e balançando os cotovelos.

– Ai... – gaguejou Shaka

– ...ória? – completou Aldebaran

– Santo Buda, o que é isso? – indagou Shaka perplexo

– AH! VOCÊS AINDA ESTAO AQUI! – perguntou Aiória assustado ao ver a expressão dos amigos

– O que está fazendo aqui com essa dança ridícula! – perguntou Afrodite

Aiória ficou meio sem jeito. Como ele poderia explicar que saiu da casa de Marin tão distraído que acabou batendo na aldeia dos cavaleiros de prata? Iria zoar dele loucamente pelo resto de sua vida.

Continua...

Gente, finalmente consegui! Eu sei que parei a fic meio que repentinamente... e que não to explorando muito o casal que seria o principal... u.u mas é que são tantas coisas que eu tenho vontade de escrever, que se eu deixasse rolar esse capitulo teria umas 20 paginas! (rindo)

**Mas no próximo capitulo, prometo que será melhor, darei mais enfoque ao casal Shina e Shura. **

**Será que essa fic vai demorar muito pra acabar? O.o Já estamos no 5 capitulo e ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar... nossa...**

**No mais, obrigada por todos que estão lendo a fic e deixando review!**

**E muito obrigada Juli, pelo comentário carinhoso sobre essa fic lá no panbox! XD**


	6. Noite na Grecia Parte I

Capitulo 6 – Noite na Grécia (Parte I)

Shura estava deitado na macia e fina areia da praia do Santuário. Já havia escurecido, só estava esperando a lua nascer. Depois de muitos treinos, seu corpo estava cansado e tenso.

Estava naquele local, deitado imóvel, há mais ou menos meia hora. Olhou um pouco para as estrelas que estavam nascendo, contou as constelações e quando deu por si, adormeceu.

O vento soprava fraco naquela noite. Na praia praticamente deserta, pequenas ondas quebravam na areia, molhando os pés da amazona que caminhava lentamente, segurando os sapatos.

A uma distancia razoável da beira da praia, avistava–se uma pequena floresta, a qual todos tinham que atravessar para chegar ao mar. Pegadas fortes indicavam que a amazona havia chegado correndo, mas fora diminuindo a velocidade conforme se acalmava.

Shina estava mais calma e pensando em se desculpar com Marin, pela forma grosseira com que a tratou. "Mas... pedir desculpas? Depois de tudo, ela que deveria me pedir desculpas!" Pensava a amazona confusa.

Decidiu então não pensar mais nesse assunto e olhou para o mar. Estava lindo, calmo, convidativo... ela sabia que aquelas águas eram muito perigosas, mas pensou não haver problema algum. "Está tão tranqüilo..." pensou.

Jogou seus sapatos na areia e pôs–se a tirar a armadura, ficando apenas com o maio marrom e o colã verde que usava para cobrir as pernas.

Percebeu que não havia motivos para não tirar toda a roupa e acabou mergulhando totalmente nua. Apenas ela, o mar, as estrelas... e Shura que dormia há poucos metros do local, escondido atrás de um pequeno monte de areia.

– Que água maravilhosa! – sorriu e colocou os cabelos para trás – está muito raso... vou nadar um pouco mais!

Atrevidamente Shina lançou–se no mar, sem saber que havia uma forte correnteza a aguardando.

XxXxXxXxx

Aiória estava numa saia justa pois foi pego numa dança estúpida. Agora cabia a ele explicar, claro.

Ele gaguejou um pouco, pensou no que falar, mas nada saía.

– Eu... Estava dando uma volta, mas... ih! – Aiória olhou no relógio – quase seis e meia! Tenho que voltar pra casa voando!

– É, bate as asas de novo que você chega rapidinho... – gargalhou Miro

– Pobre Aioros... – lamentou Mu sacudindo a cabeça

– Se a musica fosse mais rápida, pensaríamos que estivesse dançando "A galinha magricela" HUAHUHAHUHAHUA – gargalhou Kanon

– Gostaria de tirar sarro de mim mesmo, mas é serio. Tenho que ir pra casa... agora! Marquei um encontro com Marin na minha casa e ainda vou chegar atrasado!

– Ui, então corre, senão a patroa vai comer teu couro... – comentou Aldebaran rindo e cruzando os braços.

– Espera! – disse Mu – Será que ainda dá pra você pegar Marin na casa dela?

Todos o olham espantados.

– O que disse? – perguntou Aiória

– Seus maldosos! Não disse nesse sentido! Ò.O – Mu ficou sem saber onde enfiar a cara – Perguntei se Marin ainda está em casa!

Mu explicou tudo para o leão.

– Ah, elas vão passar aqui e você quer que Marin empreste roupas para elas? – perguntou Aiória

– É, precisava repetir tudo de novo em forma de pergunta? – perguntou Mu

– Claro! – respondeu Aiória – Se a narração ali em cima não descreveu o que você acabou de me pedir, como você esperava que os leitores dessa fic entendessem a sua proposta?

– Tem razão...

Er... foi mal garotos! Querem voltar aos diálogos? n.n 

– Ok, vou ver se consigo ligar para ela... – puxou um celular do bolso

– Como você conseguiu esse celular? – Perguntou Miro babando pelo –––

– Alo, Marin? Sim... – voz de bobão – estou morrendo de saudades também... e te esperando...

Todos olham para Aiória, furiosos.

– Er... quer dizer... Marin, estamos com um pequeno problema...

Alguns minutos depois...

– Precisava demorar tanto para se despedir? – perguntou Mu irritado

– Ora essa, já estamos fazendo um favor! Bom, ela disse que tudo bem, vem trazer uns pijamas para as meninas.

– Beleza! – exaltou–se Kamus – er...digo... que bom, fico feliz.

– Gente... não acham que seria muito incomodo? – perguntou Juliane

– Verdade... queremos ficar, mas não queríamos incomodar ninguém... – disse Marcia

Kamus fica com uma expressão desapontada e toca o ombro de Marcia.

– Tudo bem... faça como achar melhor...

Marcia sente um calafrio diante daquele olhar tão penetrante.

– Bom... Ma–ma...– ela gaguejou e respirou fundo – Marin já estava vindo pra cá mesmo, né? XD

– É, de jeito nenhum seria incomodo para ela! – disse Aiória – bom, agora eu tenho mesmo que ir...

– Até mais, Simba... – disse Kanon esperando pelo soco

– Só não te bato agora porque to com pressa! Ò.Ó

E saiu correndo.

– Só uma pergunta... – disse Roberta – Onde dormiremos? "

XxXxXxXXxX

Distraidamente, Shina nadava em direção à forte correnteza.

– Que delícia! Adoro nadar! – nadou de costas, de frente, até que sentiu algo – O que é isso? – a água começou a puxa–la para longe, para o fundo, para baixo. Ela começa a nadar insistentemente contra a correnteza. – Deus... não vou... conseguir... – tentou tocar o chão, mas não conseguia pois estava fundo demais. Estava cada vez ficando mais assustada, e no ponto que ela estava, as ondas estavam mais fortes.

Após longos minutos, Shina sentiu seus braços pesados, suas pernas não respondiam mais. A exaustão já tomava conta de todo o seu corpo.

Até que avistou de longe um homem deitado na praia. "Não posso chamá–lo aqui, estou nua..." ela pensou. Porem seu instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto e ela gritou por socorro.

Ela não tinha nada a perder. Se ele tentasse algo, ela o mataria. Pelo menos não morreria afogada.

Shura acorda como se estivesse prevendo algo. De repente escuta um grito de socorro vindo do mar. Sem pensar duas vezes, levanta e vê alguém tentando nadar.

Estava muito escuro, noite sem lua. Ele não conseguiu identificar quem era, mas mesmo assim não negou ao pedido.

Shina sentiu o músculo de sua perna direita contrair–se, fazendo–a sentir uma dor insuportável. Seu corpo foi se paralisando e ela começa a afundar, entregando–se ao cansaço.

Ao afundar, sente algo puxando–a para cima. Foi a ultima coisa que se lembrou.

Shura conseguiu forças para nadar contra o mar, segurando com um braço a amazona pelo pescoço.

Ele ainda não sabia, mas a mulher que ele havia acabado de salvar era Shina.

Quando chegou onde seus pés alcançavam, ele andou puxando–a de costas. Ao fazer o movimento, percebeu que era uma mulher e estava nua. Olhou melhor para ver se a conhecia.

Nessa hora, seu coração acelerou.

– Sh–Shina... – ele disse boquiaberto.

Rapidamente Shura a deita na areia molhada. Tinha que salva–la antes de qualquer coisa.

Timidamente, levou as mãos ao tórax dela, aplicando uma massagem cardíaca.

"Não olhe, não olhe!" pensava para ele mesmo. Mas era inútil. Como resistir a tentação de olhar para o corpo nu da mulher que amava?

Levantou a cabeça dela, e sem pensar duas vezes, fez uma respiração boca–a–boca que a fez tossir e por a água que estava em seus pulmões para fora.

Shura respira aliviado ao vê–la respirar e acomoda a cabeça da amazona em sua coxa.

– Shina? – chamou ofegante.

Repetiu seu chamado e não obteve resposta. Uma onda de medo tomou conta de seu corpo, fazendo–o novamente verificar sua respiração e seus batimentos. Tudo normal.

– Deve ter desmaiado de exaustão... – sorriu aliviado

XxXxXxXxX

Os cavaleiros de ouro e as garotas estavam chegando às doze casas do zodíaco.

– Minha casa é a primeira! – disse Mu – não reparem na casa por fora. Por dentro é bem mais agradável

– Ai, quem é o pobre coitado que mora na ultima? – perguntou Marcia

– Pobre coitado, meu bem? – respondeu Afrodite – onde acha que consigo essas pernas?

– A minha é a penúltima... – disse Kamus

– Quêêê? Ah... vou dormir onde mesmo? Na sua casa é, Mu? – perguntou Marcia

– Bom... se quiser... – respondeu Mu olhando desconfiado para o amigo aquariano.

– Estou brincando, Kamus... – disse Marcia ao ver o olhar desapontado do cavaleiro

– Eu te levo em meus braços... – ele sorriu

Marcia ficou vermelha.

– Aí, Saga? Por que você não leva a Ju de cavalinho? – gargalhou Kanon

– O que? – perguntou Saga com raiva

– Calma! Eu to brincando! – disse Kanon na ameaça de um soco no nariz

Mu de repente puxa Roberta contra si, dando–lhe um abraço.

Ela fica sem entender, mas Mu estava querendo ir logo pra casa. Ele acena para os amigos e some com ela.

– Onde eles foram? – perguntou Juliane

– Olha eles ali, no topo da escada. – disse Shaka

– É... ainda estão abraçados. – comentou Aldebaran

– Acho melhor começarmos subir essas malditas escadas. – disse Afrodite

Na frente da casa de Mu...

– O que foi isso? – perguntou Roberta ainda nos braços de Mu – como viemos parar aqui?

– Meu poder de teletransporte... – respondeu Mu

– Fiquei um pouco tonta... – comentou Roberta

– É normal... – respondeu – por isso ainda não te soltei... – fez um sinal com o dedo para Kiki entrar logo

– Como aprendeu?

– Anos de treinamento... um dia apareci bem em cima de um vulcão quase em erupção... mas escapei por pouco.

Deram uma leve risada.

– Já me sinto melhor... – disse Roberta

– Fica aqui. – ele começou a escorregar suas mãos pela cintura dela

– Sim... – ela passou as mãos no rosto dele, amavelmente. Seus rostos começaram a se aproximar...

– Você não sabe como eu...

Antes que ele pudesse concluir a frase, uma verdadeira multidão passou falando.

– Ah, vocês estão demorando muito para se beijar! – disse Afrodite – não tenho o tempo todo! – passou direto assustando o casal

– Olha lá hein, Beta? – comentou Juliane rindo

#gota no casal#

– Deixem eles, tadinhos! Estão vermelhos de vergonha! – disse Shaka

Aldebaran passou rindo.

Kanon tropeçou na escada e soltou um palavrão.

Logo, todos passaram. Roberta ria escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Mu.

– Eles já foram... – ele riu

Ambos ficaram corados com a situação.

"Eu mato vocês..." os dois pensaram.

– Mas, onde estávamos? – ele perguntou fazendo Roberta levantar a cabeça.

– Você ia me dizer alguma coisa... – ela respondeu aproximando ainda mais o seu rosto do dele.

– Ah, sim... eu ia dizer que pensei em você todos os dias depois daquela festa...

– Eu também não te esqueci... – ela disse e fechou os olhos e tomou a iniciativa no beijo.

Ele retribuiu o beijo carinhosamente. Suas mãos passeavam pelas curvas da cintura dela e a apertava contra seu corpo. Um beijo quente, ao mesmo tempo carinhoso...

– Finalmente! – disse Afrodite observando atrás da casa de Áries.

– Já viu? Ótimo, vamos logo... – disse Aldebaran puxando Afrodite pelo braço.

Voltando ao casal...

– Vamos entrar? – ele perguntou

– Sim, vamos! – Roberta respondeu

XxXxxxXxxxX

Shina acordou e levantou bruscamente.

Encontrava–se numa cama confortável e bem aquecida. Estava coberta por vários lençóis, mas ainda estava nua.

– "Meu deus, onde estou!" – ela pensou

Então observou melhor e viu que estava na sua casa.

– Em casa? Quem me trouxe para cá? – ela perguntou confusa. Não lembrava de nada após o acidente no mar, apenas aquele puxão. Quem era o homem que a salvou? Será que ele se aproveitou dela? Ela começou a entrar em pânico ao pensar nessa possibilidade.

Então ela ouve passos se aproximando do quarto. A luz da sala se apaga. Shina rapidamente volta a se deitar na mesma posição, cobrindo–se da maneira que estava antes de acordar.

Ela sente a presença dele no quarto. Estava se aproximando. "Espere, esse cosmo é familiar... mas quem...?"

Shura senta na cama, ao lado dela.

– "Você é tão linda..." – ele pensou, levando a mão ao rosto da amazona.

Mas ao tocar no delicado rosto de Shina, ele sente um poderoso soco no queixo que o faz cair sentado no chão.

– Fique onde está, seu tarado! – ela sentou na cama segurando o lençol.

– Shina! O que deu em você? – ele perguntou com a mão no queixo

– Mas quem... Shura! – ela arregala os olhos ao vê–lo – então foi você?

Shura levanta gemendo e olha o queixo no espelho.

– Desculpe, eu não sabia que era você... – ela ficou envergonhada

– Não, tudo bem... – ele respondeu seriamente

– Foi você que me salvou?

– Sim... mas já estou indo embora antes que você me espanque...

– Não, Shura...

Shura pára quando estava quase na porta do quarto e vira para olha–la.

– É que eu não pensei de jeito nenhum que fosse você... Logo você! – ela apontou para ele indignada

– De nada. – ele cruzou os braços.

Estava sem camisa, descalço. Usava apenas uma calça preta.

– Obrigada, Shura. Por me salvar... "por existir..."

Shura descruza os braços e anda até a cama.

– De nada. – ele respondeu seriamente – deita... – ele a empurrou levemente pelos ombros, fazendo com que ela se deitasse – você está cansada, precisa descansar e comer alguma coisa...

– Não precisa, Shura! Estou bem!

– Só quero cuidar de você... – ele sorriu levemente e afagou as mechas esverdeadas da amazona – e também, a comida já está feita.

– Tudo bem... – ela sorriu – mas preciso por uma roupa, não acha?

XxXxXxXxX

Saga, Kanon e Juliane chegaram à casa de gêmeos.

Eles entraram e viraram a esquerda numa escada.

– Aqui todas as casas são assim. – explicou Saga – embaixo passagem livre, a casa mesmo fica em cima.

– Entendi... – disse Juliane

– É, apesar dessa não ser a residência fixa de todo mundo. Exemplo: Mu não mora aqui, mora em Jamiel, na Ásia. Mas já está no santuário há muito tempo... – continuou Kanon – mas nós dois moramos aqui! Pra falar a verdade eu passei um bom tempo morando com o Poseidon... cara legal, ia me ajudar a... – Kanon é interrompido por Saga antes que ele completasse a frase

Saga abriu uma porta e lá estava a casa. Não era muito grande, mas era muito aconchegante.

A cor padrão era um cinza claro. Sofás cinzas, portas cinzas, paredes brancas.

Na sala via–se uma estante com uma TV, Som, DVD, etc... Atrás da TV havia um grande espaço onde improvisaram uma sala de jantar com uma bela mesa de mármore e suportes de madeira. As cadeiras eram muito bonitas, com um estofado preto.

Na parede do lado direito, duas janelas com cortinas brancas. Do lado esquerdo mais uma janela e uma passagem sem portas que dava para a cozinha, seguida de um corredor que levava aos demais cômodos.

Os irmãos mostraram a casa animadamente.

– Ow, que bonitinho... – disse Juliane ao ver duas portas com placas de gesso escrito "Saga" e "Kanon" uma verde e outra azul.

– Lindo, né? Eu que comprei! – disse Kanon

Ambos voltam a sala.

– Bom... agora vou lá no meu quarto... – disse Kanon – preciso tomar um banho e... fui... – andou pelo corredor e fechou uma porta. Segundos depois, saiu. – hehe... – sorriu sem graça – esse é o quarto do Saga... – e entrou no dele.

Momento de silêncio...

– Então... – Juliane quis puxar conversa – o que fez durante esse tempo? Digo... depois da festa?

– Nada de interessante...

Mais um momento de silêncio.

Saga então puxa Juliane repentinamente. A envolve pela cintura e se beijam ardorosamente. Ele percorre com as mãos pelo corpo dela, passando pela delgada cintura até chegar nas pernas.

Ela por sua vez aproveitou para explorar as costas másculas de Saga, segurando–o pela nuca, arranhando–o de leve com as unhas.

Eles andam rapidamente, ainda beijando–se, até encostarem numa parede, onde mais uma sessão de beijos e carícias começaram a ser trocados. Saga puxa uma das pernas de Juliane, envolvendo–a em seu quadril.

– Meu deus, que feio! – disse uma voz infantil bem conhecida

Saga solta Juliane bruscamente e quase cai sentado de susto.

– KIKI, O QUE FAZ AQUI? – perguntou Saga irritado

– Marin acabou de sair lá de casa e mandou que eu entregasse isso a ela... – ele entrega uma sacola com algo dentro.

– Deve ser o pijama! – disse Juliane ajeitando as roupas e o cabelo

– Sim, e é. – confirmou Kiki – desculpem. Agora podem voltar a fazer o que estavam fazendo! Fui!

E sumiu.

Quando Kiki foi embora, Juliane decidiu abrir para ver o que a aguardava.

– Uau... – Saga sorriu malicioso ao encontrar uma camisola vermelha de seda com detalhes em renda – combina com a cor do seu cabelo

– Sim... mas por que Marin me emprestaria uma camisola assim? – ela perguntou indignada

– Sei lá, vai ver que todas são desse jeito! – Saga deu de ombros – mas estou louco pra te ver nela... – ele sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva, fazendo com que cada pelo de seu corpo arrepiasse.

Ela também sorriu.

– Agora se me der licença, tenho que me trocar...

– Claro. Fique a vontade. – ele a soltou – Sim, pode tomar banho no banheiro do meu quarto se quiser! Tenho um ótimo xampu... – lembrou

– Hein? – Juliane estranhou

– Como acha que nós teríamos esses cabelos enormes usando xampus vagabundos?

XxXxXxXxX

Casa de Aquário...

– Viu? Eu disse que te trazia nos meus braços. – disse Kamus pondo Marcia no chão.

– Ah, mas foram apenas por mais três casas. – retrucou

– Certo... – ele sorriu – bom, aí está minha casa! – disse orgulhoso

– É... você vai ter que dar um jeitinho nela... – disse Marcia silenciosamente

– O que disse?

– Nada! Pensei alto!

– Você ainda não a viu por dentro! Venha!

Ele fez o mesmo que Saga e os outros. Foram para o primeiro andar.

A casa era exatamente igual a de Saga e Kanon. Uma sala para dois ambientes, um corredor ao fundo com dois quartos.

A decoração era totalmente diferente da casa descrita anteriormente. Kamus tinha realmente um bom gosto. Mas algo naquela casa a deixava um pouco fria.

A sala não tinha nenhum aparelho eletrônico como tv, dvd, etc. Apenas um aparelho de som. Havia também um bonito jogo de sofá, belas cortinas, um tapete, uma mesa de jantar, etc... ao fundo, algo que a chamou atenção.

– Essa estátua de gelo fui eu quem fiz! – disse Kamus – chama–se "A mulher com o jarro"...

– Ah... saquei... muito bonita, Kamus! Está de parabéns. – ela disse sorridente

– Obrigado. Venha ver onde vai dormir. – ele a guiou puxando–a pela mão, levando–a ao seu quarto que ficava no fim do corredor.

– "Não tem tv aqui?" – ela pensou desapontada

– Esse é o meu quarto. Você vai dormir aqui, não precisa fazer cerimônia.

– Mas Kamus, eu não posso...

– Eu disse sem cerimônias. – ele cruzou os braços

– Ah... que seja... mas onde você vai dormir?

– Aqui. – ele abriu a porta do segundo quarto. Essa sala era incrível, tinha uma tv de plasma de 40 polegadas, um home teather, um aparelho de som com caixas absurdamente grandes.

Ao fundo um computador com monitor plano também de plasma, teclado sem fio, um gabinete super "fashion".

Os olhos da garota brilharam ao ver tais coisas.

– O–o–ora, Kamus... não precisa sair do seu quarto, eu posso muito bem dormir aqui... – ela disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios

– Ah não, jura? Esse é o canto mais "anti–cultural" da casa... é o quarto do Hyoga, meu discípulo... também era do Isaac, mas Hyoga o matou e... enfim! Você merece algo melhor!

– ah... sei... – Marcia não entendeu nada

– Kamus é mesmo um pouco maluco, não acha? Eu não sairia desse quarto... – disse Kiki aparecendo atrás deles

O casal toma um susto daqueles.

– SANTO ZEUS, KIKI! – gritou Kamus com a mão no peito – Mais uma dessa e eu te faço mais uma estátua de gelo pra decorar minha sala!

– Desculpa... é que Marin mandou entregar isso a vocês... – entregou a sacola nas mãos da morena – to indo! Boa noite, tchau! – Kiki sumiu de novo

– Que susto... esse garoto apronta cada uma... – disse Kamus seguido de um sorriso da sua hospede – bom, fique a vontade, pode ir se trocar ou... fazer o que quiser, vou preparar nosso jantar, certo?

XxXxXxXx

Vila das amazonas...

Shina escuta um barulho enorme de panelas caindo na cozinha.

– Madre de Dios! – Shura gritou

A amazona que havia se vestido com um camisão branco de mangas verdes, com uns gatinhos desenhados, aproxima–se da cozinha.

– Shura? Tudo bem aí? – ela perguntou

– Tudo sob controle! – ele respondeu com algumas panelas no chão e outras na mão – ainda bem que não caíram as panelas com comida!

Shina observa uma bandeja arrumadinha com guardanapos, um prato de sopa de verduras, um copo com suco de laranja, uma xícara de café, torradas, geléia e leite.

– Shura, você ia levar isso pra mim? – ela perguntou encantada

– Sim...ei! O que faz fora da cama, mocinha? – perguntou Shura

– Eu ouvi barulhos e...

– Nada disso, volte pro quarto, eu estou com tudo sob controle e... você está linda...

– Só estou usando uma camisola... – Shina corou

– É, eu sei... que indiscrição da minha parte... – Shura corou dessa vez

Shina resolve voltar para o quarto enquanto Shura ficava praticamente babando.

Ela volta para a cama, arruma alguns travesseiros para encostar e ficar numa posição boa pra comer.

– "Shura, você inventa cada uma..." – pensou enquanto deitava novamente, cobrindo–se até a cintura.

O cavaleiro chega sorrindo com a bandeja nas mãos. Ele coloca–a sobre o criado mudo e senta na cama.

– Não me diga que vai me dar na boca? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços

– Como adivinhou?

– Shura...

Ele pega o prato de sopa e enche a colher.

– Vamos lá, olha o aviãozinho... – imitando o ruído de um avião

– Shura, por que está fazendo... – Shura a interrompe, colocando a colher na boca da amazona e despejando a sopa dentro – Por que está fazendo isso?

Shura fica um pouco pensativo. Na verdade nem ele sabia ao certo o porque. Ele sabia bem que Shina estava ótima e não precisava disso. Era uma amazona forte, não iria adoecer por causa de um acidente como aquele.

– Por que você está fraquinha! – ele respondeu – não vê? Nem conseguiu nadar! Eu nadei contra a correnteza, ainda trouxe você comigo. Por que? Porque sou forte! Aposto que você nem se alimenta direito! – enfiou outra colher na boca da amazona que sorriu.

– Tudo bem! Mas eu não agüento comer tudo isso... você vai me ajudar, certo?

– Como quiser, contanto que se alimente.

– A propósito, essa sopa está uma delicia!

– "Ah, Shina... não vou dizer que só faço isso pra ficar mais perto de você." – pensou ele sorrindo serenamente. Parece que as coisas vão começar a melhorar para os dois.

Continua...

**Eeeh, esse capitulo ficou um pouco grande ... e também o escrevi em tempo recorde! O.o normalmente levo em média dois dias(as vezes mais) para acabar um capitulo hehehe... esse eu levei apenas algumas horas (sim, pois fui interrompida algumas vezes)**

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! Eu pelo menos adorei escrever esse...

O próximo promete ser um pouquinho mais... quente (risada diabólica)

**Até a próxima! XD**


	7. Love is in the air

Desculpem–me pela demora na atualização dessa fic, prometo que isso não vai voltar a acontecer, ok?

Capitulo 7 – Love is in the air...

Casa de Gêmeos… 

Juliane havia entrado no Box do banheiro no quarto de Saga.

A ducha era maravilhosa: morna e forte. Nunca havia tomado um banho tão gostoso quanto aquele.

A porta abre. Lentamente ele caminha o curto espaço entre a porta e o box, abrindo–o e deparando com algo que o deixou maravilhado.

Juliane estava de olhos fechados deixando que a água escorresse pelo seu corpo sem notar que era admirada. Ao abrir seus olhos, viu que a porta fosca do box havia sido aberta e viu Saga dentro dele. Olhava para ela de forma sedutora encostado à fria parede do banheiro, com os braços cruzados. Usava apenas uma confortável bermuda azul, mostrando todo o seu tórax bem trabalhado. Ela já não sabia se puxava a toalha, se escondia com as mãos ou não fazia nada.

– Saga... o que faz aqui? – ela perguntou sem graça. – Por acaso demorei muito?

– Não pude evitar a tentação de vir aqui te ver... – ele respondeu sem mover um músculo, olhando–a de cima para baixo. Seus olhos azuis passearam pelas curvas do corpo de Juliane como se quisesse decorar cada detalhe.

Um breve momento de silêncio pairou no ar. Apenas a água que caía do chuveiro era ouvida.

– Pode continuar seu banho... – disse Saga quebrando o silencio – eu não atrapalharei...

– Sabe... – Juliane sorriu. Logo se aproximou de Saga – Não gosto que fiquem me espiando... – Ela o abraçou, molhando–o com o seu corpo, beijando–o logo em seguida.

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos retribuiu o beijo e o abraço, apertando o seu corpo ao dela.

Os lábios de Juliane desceram pelo queixo e pescoço do Cavaleiro enquanto suas unhas corriam o tórax, descendo pelo abdômen, provocando intensos arrepios nele.

– O que pretende fazer? – perguntou Saga com um sorriso maroto

– Humm... ficou arrepiado... – sorriu provocante enquanto roçava seus lábios no pescoço de Saga, descendo para o tórax, enquanto suas unhas faziam o caminho contrário, subindo pelas costas.

Logos desceram novamente, encontrando o botão da bermuda. Saga se deixou levar, permitindo que Juliane tirasse sua roupa por completo. – Quer tomar banho comigo?

– Ainda pergunta? – ele a toma em seus braços num beijo de tirar o fôlego, beijando o pescoço, o lóbulo da orelha. Suas mãos fortes desciam pela cintura e a guiavam até a ducha, onde deixaram a água bater em seus corpos ofegantes.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos pôde sentir o contato do seu corpo com o dela, provocando–o ainda mais. Enquanto a beijava, podia sentir a água morna cair sobre seus ombros.

Então ele interrompe seu beijo para poder olhar o rosto de Juliane. Sem dizer nada, leva uma mão para o rosto dela, acariciando–lhe a face enquanto o polegar roçava em seus delicados lábios.

– Fazia tempo que eu não tomava um banho tão bom. – afirmou sorrindo

Juliane envolveu seu braços no pescoço de Saga e o beijou novamente, penetrando seus dedos nos longos cabelos recém molhados.

Saga a empurra e a encosta na fria parede, fazendo o corpo de Juliane arquear–se diante do leve choque térmico. Ele logo encosta o seu corpo ao dela, apoiando as duas mãos na parede e cobrindo–a de beijos.

Seus lábios descem lentamente e passa a roça–los no pescoço, Juliane por sua vez tentou toca–lo, mas ele segurou suas mãos.

– Não... não precisa me tocar... – ele segurou os braços da ruiva contra a parede imobilizando–a enquanto ele tornava a beijar seu pescoço, desta vez com a língua, fazendo Juliane gemer com o toque.

As fortes mãos do cavaleiro subiram até os ombros dela enquanto sua boca desceu até o seu colo, descendo até o vale dos seus seios. Ele resistia em tocar–los, queria provoca–la um pouco mais. Seus fortes braços a envolveram pela cintura, sua mão faminta desceu para a coxa e encontrou o ponto mais íntimo e sensível, aplicando uma massagem excitante que fez Juliane gemer um pouco mais alto.

Seus lábios começaram a dirigir–se lentamente para os mamilos intumescidos enquanto ela ofegava diante do toque ousado das mãos e dedos de Saga.

Ele já não agüentava mais, queria tê–la logo. Sem ao menos desligar o chuveiro e cobrindo–a de beijos, Saga a leva até sua cama.

E totalmente entregues ao ato, tornaram-se um só, fazendo–a gritar ao senti-lo dentro de si, os corpos se movendo como um...Até que como um se entregaram ao ápice, e totalmente exaustos, corpos ainda molhados, respirações ofegantes, parados, inertes, abraçados, em silêncio.

– Ju... – Saga quebra o silêncio momentâneo – Sonhei com você todas as noites...

– Eu também... – Juliane respondeu com a voz serena – pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver novamente. Ela deita em seu peito.

Os dois trocaram beijos carinhosos, mas um barulho estranho os surpreendeu. Juliane ficou vermelha.

– É, também estou morrendo de fome... – disse Saga sorrindo em seguida – Vou trazer algo para comermos, ok?

– "Ai que mico..." – Juliane forçou um sorriso

xXxXxXxXx

Casa de Leão 

Aiória esperava Marin, sentado no sofá da sua casa. Estava um pouco ansioso, pois Marin havia lhe dito que iria fazer uma surpresa, mas já estava demorando bastante. Pensou em ir até seu quarto onde Marin havia entrado segurando uma sacola, mas se conteve ao ver que a maçaneta começou a girar.

Quando já tinha um espaço de mais ou menos dois dedos na porta, ela fecha bruscamente.

– O que foi, Marin? – perguntou Aiória levantando e andando até a porta de seu quarto

– Aiória... – a voz de Marin estava um pouco abafada, vinda de dentro – houve um grande erro aqui.

– O que houve? Você está bem?

– Sim, mas... deu tudo errado... – Marin respondeu num muxoxo

– O que foi que deu errado?

A porta abre e Marin estava com uma expressão muito emburrada. Usava uma camisola de seda, cor rosa–bebê. As alças eram finas e o comprimento era até metade da coxa, mas a barra era de renda, dando a impressão de ser mais curta.

Aiória nunca a havia visto tão sexy, mas ela parecia não achar isso.

– Você está linda... porque essa cara? – perguntou o cavaleiro

– Por que não era isso que eu ia usar! Eu devo ter trocado as sacolas...

– E como era a outra?

– Bom... era de renda, vermelha... eu havia comprado só para esse momento, mas já vi que neste momento ela já deve estar sendo usada! – Marin deu as costas ao namorado e cruzou os braços. Logo sentiu uma mão na sua coxa, levantando a sua camisola.

– Você está linda assim... não deixe isso estragar nossa noite... – Aiória sussurrou no ouvido de Marin enquanto sua mão subia mais e mais – você ia tirar a camisola de qualquer forma...

Após um beijo apimentado, o casal praticamente se atira na cama para aproveitarem a noite da forma que quisessem.

XxXXxXx

– Shura, se você me enfiar mais comida eu vou estourar! – Shina recusava um pedaço de pão que ele tentava enfiar na sua boca.

– Ok, tudo bem. – respondeu e enfiou o pão própria na boca. – posso abrir a janela?

– Sim!

A janela ficava exatamente ao lado da cama. Ao olhar para o leste, percebeu que a lua estava nascendo, finalmente. Cheia e com uma cor escura, misteriosa. Do jeito que o cavaleiro gostava. No céu via–se também as constelações brilhando intensamente.

– O céu está lindo. Sempre que vou dormir, fico horas olhando para ele. – disse Shina ao ver o olhar do cavaleiro fixado no céu.

Ela levanta e fica de joelhos na cama, debruçada na janela.

O cavaleiro notou admirado a amazona ao seu lado. Ela também olhava para as estrelas, como se tentasse decifrar uma mensagem oculta.

Ele já havia perdido a conta das vezes em que se pegou observando–a. Seus olhos verdes como o mar brilhavam como as estrelas, não, ainda mais belos.

– Por que me olha com cara de bobo? – perguntou Shina fazendo o cavaleiro se assustar e quase cair da cama.

O cavaleiro se recompôs, mas ainda assim gaguejou um pouco antes de dizer o óbvio.

– Eu queria saber como começar...

– Começar o que? – perguntou a amazona sentando–se sobre as pernas e apoiando as mãos no colchão de sua simples cama.

– Precisamos conversar. Mas não vamos fazer isso agora. Posso vir te ver amanhã?

Shina pensou um pouco. Estava tudo indo tão bem, talvez conversar naquela hora poderia estragar todo aquele momento. Era melhor mesmo conversarem no outro dia.

– Claro... – respondeu Shina – estarei te esperando às nove.

– "Vou resolver isso de uma vez por todas... por mim falaria agora, mas não quero incomoda–la." – pensou Shura voltando a olhar as estrelas

– "Ótimo. Amanhã ele me explicará tudo o que aconteceu... e eu também poderei explicar... por mim falaria agora, mas acho que ele não está afim."

XxXxXXxXx

_Casa de Aquário..._

Kamus colocava cuidadosamente o jantar no forno. Estava distraído pensando na sua hóspede. Ele não costumava por mulheres em sua casa e não sabia por que havia deixado Marcia ficar naquela noite. Ele não entendia o que estava sentindo.

BLAM!

– AAAH!

A porta do forno prendeu no seu dedo, fazendo–o soltar vários palavrões em francês. Enquanto praguejava levava o dedo a boca. Virou–se bruscamente para a porta da cozinha quando viu Marcia olhando para ele com uma cara muito assustada.

– Também detesto fornos e fogões. – ela comentou

– Ma–Marcia... – Kamus tirou o dedo da boca e o apertou com a outra mão – Você não entendeu alguma coisa, entendeu?

– Alguns palavrões. – ela cruzou os braços

– Bom, como foi o banho? A água estava fria? – Kamus tentou desviar o assunto. Então ele percebeu melhor a camisola que ela usava. Era verde com alças finíssimas e era bem curta, revelando mais as pernas dela. Ele estava tão entretido nas curvas da morena que nem entendeu a resposta dela.

– Kamus? – parecia que ela já havia chamado umas dez vezes

– Oui, pardon. – ele tornou a olhar para o forno – não ouvi o que perguntou.

– "Ai que lindo!" – Marcia nunca havia escutado ele falar francês – perguntei o que íamos jantar

– Lasanha... você gosta? Eu não estava preparado, se soubesse que você viria eu faria um jantar maravilhoso.

– Que nada, eu gosto de lasanha sim! – Marcia respondeu sorrindo

– Você está muito bonita... – comentou Kamus olhando–a novamente – Eu sei que é uma camisola, mas não deixa de estar bela.

Marcia sente seu rosto corar com o comentário e sorri levemente.

– Obrigada...

– Não gostaria de ver tv enquanto o jantar não fica pronto? Tem tv a cabo no quarto de Hyoga! – disse Kamus apontando para a porta do quarto de Hyoga.

– Sim, adoraria! Você vem comigo?

– Claro. – Kamus sorriu levemente e levou Marcia até o quarto do seu discípulo

Ao entrar, Kamus ligou a tv.

– Por que ele tem um sofá no quarto e não uma cama?

– É um sofá–cama. – Respondeu Kamus entregando o controle da Tv para Marcia.

Marcia pegou o controle e pôs num canal qualquer.

– Ai meu deus! – ela disse com os olhos brilhando

– O que foi? – Kamus estranhou – Um desenho japonês?

– Não! Não acredito, FMA? – ela custou a acreditar que Full Metal Alchemist estava passando

– Não, eu não fumo... mas o que está havendo?

– FMA é o nome do desenho! 

– Aah... – disse Kamus sorrindo – Bom, por que nós não...

– Shh! – Marcia levou o dedo aos lábios

– Ai! – disse Kamus não escondendo o susto

XxXxXxXxXxX

Casa de Áries...

– Mu! To morrendo de fome! – reclamava Kiki sentado numa poltrona azul.

No sofá de três lugares, Roberta e Mu assistiam um filme qualquer.

– Paciência, Kiki... paciência. – disse Mu

– Se você ao menos comprasse um forno normal, a comida sairia mais rápido! – retrucou Kiki

– O que vai ter pra jantar hoje, Mu?

– Macarronada a lá Mu! – ele sorriu – e a sobremesa que o Kiki não vai comer.

– Oh, como você é mau, Mu! – Kiki fingiu estar triste

– Não reclame. Agora eu irei dar uma olhada no molho. Já deve estar quase pronto.

Mu levantou e saiu. Ao cruzar a porta da cozinha, Kiki senta ao lado da garota que usava uma camisola azul de algodão, super confortável.

Kiki usava um pijama verde com carrinhos e bicicletas, super fofo.

– Eu acho que o Mu gosta de você... – disse Kiki

Roberta fica corada com a declaração direta do garotinho e não responde nada.

– Ia ser legal se você ficasse com a gente. Mu precisa de uma namorada para não descontar em mim nos treinos. – ele sorriu e bocejou

– Que sono, hein? – ela brincou

– É. – ele respondeu com um sorriso travesso – Posso deitar na sua perna?

– Claro, vem!

Em alguns minutos, o ruivo já dormia sossegado no sofá. Então, Mu reaparece e beija Roberta no rosto.

– Mu, ele vai dormir com fome? – Roberta perguntou

– De jeito nenhum, eu já sabia que isso aconteceria. – Mu mostra discretamente uma mamadeira com leite – por isso que eu demorei

Roberta solta uma risada de leve.

– Ele não é muito grandinho pra isso?

– Ele só tem oito anos... deixa ele tomar na mamadeira enquanto pode... – respondeu Mu sorrindo

– Ok... – ela respondeu sorrindo enquanto Mu se acomodava no sofá.

Ambos assistiam tv com Kiki dormindo em suas pernas. Mu sorriu. Pareciam uma família e isso o deixou bastante satisfeito. Ela o olhou e esticou o braço para tocar em seus cabelos, e ele fez o mesmo tocando em seu rosto.

Porém um barulho do filme que viam os desconcentrou.

XxXxXXxXxXx

Casa de aquário...

Kamus já havia levantado umas dez vezes para conferir se o jantar estava pronto e realmente estava. Mas e o medo de tirar Marcia de frente do animê? Ele achou melhor deixar a lasanha um pouco no forno e esperar o tal "FMA" acabar.

– Vai Ed! – dizia Marcia animada na frente da TV.

Dez minutos depois Kamus notou uns créditos em japonês e pensou "ufa".

– Er... acabou? – Kamus perguntou

– Não ta vendo os créditos?

Kamus ficou dois segundos em silêncio.

– Desculpa. – disse Marcia – desculpa também pelo "Sh!" É que eu realmente gosto muito desse desenho.

– Não se preocupe. O jantar está pronto! – Kamus desligou a TV.

Kamus acompanhou Marcia até a sala onde viu a mesa para dois forrada com uma linda toalha. Na mesa tinha também uma garrafa de vinho, talheres impecáveis. Um castiçal com duas velas também fazia parte do arranjo.

– "A luz de velas..." – pensou Marcia quase babando

– Bom, tive que fazer isso rápido, por isso não note se houver algo errado. – sorriu Kamus puxando a cadeira para Marcia sentar.

O jantar foi perfeito. A comida estava maravilhosa, mas Kamus acabou soltando que na verdade era um lasanha pronta que comprou no supermercado.

– Muito bom o Jantar, Kamus. Adorei... – disse Marcia sorrindo

– Mais vinho? – ele perguntou

– Já tomamos a garrafa quase toda. – disse Marcia um pouco sem graça

– Verdade... quer mais? – perguntou já servindo o vinho na taça fazendo Marcia rir – Ah! Vem comigo... – ele levanta e puxa Marcia pela mão até uma das cortinas da sala. Ao abri–las Marcia vê uma linda varanda com uma bela vista do santuário. Não havia mais nada no lugar a não ser uma poltrona que parecia ser bem confortável.

– Kamus... eu nem havia reparado neste lugar! – disse Marcia sorrindo

– Eu te trouxe aqui porque... – Kamus deixa a taça que segurava em cima do para–peito – Lembra quando nos conhecemos?

– Sim, no bar da festa da Saori!

#Gota em Kamus#

– Não... depois disso.

– Ah! Sim... a varanda... – Marcia ficou vermelha pela gafe

– Isso... nosso primeiro beijo, lembra? – Kamus perguntou levantando o rosto de Marcia com dois dedos

– Como poderia esquecer?

– Só lembrava de você todas as vezes que olhava para essa sacada. – com um dos braços, Kamus a envolve pela cintura, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem colados.

Marcia deixa a sua taça ao lado da de Kamus e suas mãos agora passeavam pelo peito do cavaleiro, subindo até a nuca.

Com a mão que estava livre, Kamus delicadamente tira do rosto dela o cabelo que o vento insistia em levar. Sem pensar duas vezes, unem seus lábios delicadamente selando um beijo tenro e delicado. Não havia nada para os atrapalhar, apenas o céu, a lua e as estrelas.

XXxXxXxXx

Na casa de Shina tudo parecia estar na mais verdadeira paz. Eles haviam se descontraído muito, Shura adorou ter cuidado dela naquela noite mesmo sabendo que não precisava.

"Até que esse afogamento veio a calhar..." Era o que ele pensava toda vez que olhava para Shina e a flagrava sorrindo.

Agora tinham que se despedir. Já estava ficando tarde, mas a vontade de Shura era ficar ali a noite toda, o dia todo, sempre ali junto dela, cuidando do que ela precisasse.

– Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem? – Shura perguntou na porta da casa da amazona

– Sim, claro... – respondeu Shina

– Bom, então... tenho que ir... não esqueça, amanhã as nove estarei aqui. – Shura sorriu e estendeu sua mão a Shina.

– Certo. – Shina apertou a mão do cavaleiro e ambos ficaram a se olhar enquanto longos segundos passavam.

Uma leve brisa passou pelo casal, agitando seus cabelos enquanto a lua imperava clareando a penumbra da noite. Shura dá um longo suspiro enquanto ainda cumprimentava a amazona a sua frente, olhando–a no fundo dos olhos. Shina estava imóvel. Ambos começam a se aproximar. Agora o contato dos corpos era inevitável. Shina podia sentir o peito e abdome do cavaleiro colado ao seu corpo e seus rostos muito próximos fazia com que um pudesse sentir a respiração do outro. Shura segurava apenas a mão de Shina, agora entrelaçados, unidos.

Porem eles não esperavam por um barulho suspeito que os fez afastar imediatamente.

– Vem vindo alguém. Se for uma amazona você está encrencado. – disse Shina tentando esconder o rubor de suas faces

– Sim... – balbuciou Shura – Melhor eu ir então. Até amanhã.

Ao entrar em sua casa, Shina encostou–se a porta. Não acreditava que chegou tão perto! Levou a mão ao peito e bateu com a cabeça na porta levemente. Porém outro "tum" a chamou atenção.

– Você ainda está aí? – perguntou

– ... não! – respondeu Shura com a voz abafada fazendo Shina sorrir e dirigir–se ao seu quarto.

Sorrindo, Shura desencostou–se da porta com as mãos nos bolsos e andou rápido, rumo às doze casas.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Aviso: Hentai...

Bom, nesse capitulo eu quero agradecer a minha querida Juliane.chan por me ajudar no hentai do Mu! Valeu mesmo! Ah, e do hentai dela com o Saga também tive uma ajudazinha! XD Muito obrigada Juli!

E obrigada também a todos os que acompanham e estão curtindo a fic! \o/

Segurem–se nas cadeiras pois esse capítulo terá dois hentais super quentes!

Capitulo 8 –...

_Casa de Áries..._

Na primeira casa zodiacal tudo estava correndo bem. Mu havia levado Kiki para o quarto depois de uma gostosa mamadeira. Depois o casal foi finalmente jantar. "Macarronada a la Mu" como ele chamou. Quanto a sobremesa... bom, Mu pôs na mesa algo parecido com sorvete de pistache, pois era verde. Era sorvete de espinafre.

– Eu não sabia que você não gostava de espinafre! Desculpa... – disse Mu

– Não... não fique chateado... – disse Roberta saindo do banheiro com a cara verde – Veja, já estou melhor!

– Sério?

– Não. – ela entrou correndo no banheiro novamente.

Mu sentiu–se péssimo. Agora que havia feito Roberta ficar enjoada, o que mais poderia acontecer?

Faltar luz...

Casa de Aquário 

Na pequena varanda, Kamus e Marcia ainda se beijavam quando viram que as luzes foram apagando casa a casa. Logo, a dele apagou também.

– Droga, faltou energia! – disse Kamus

Da sala, a única luz que permaneceu acesa foi a que iluminava a estátua. Era uma luz azulada que saia de dentro da proteção. Era o único local que tinha um gerador.

– Mas por que você não colocou gerador na casa toda?

– Porque não pensei que aqui fosse faltar luz. – Disse Kamus abraçando Marcia por trás.

– Então por que pôs um gerador lá? ¬¬

– Melhor prevenir do que remediar. Ei, olha só... faltou energia. A tv desligou, ou seja... nada de animes. – ao comentar isso, Marcia sorri.

Kamus estava encostado no parapeito e Marcia encostada a ele. Num só movimento ele a faz ficar de frente para ele. Marcia se viu presa entre os braços daquele homem que a fazia perder o fôlego. Apenas a luz da lua os iluminavam agora.

– Estamos sozinhos...

– Er... onde você quer chegar com isso?

– Aqui... – ele a beijou novamente, mas desta vez com mais intensidade. Suas mãos ansiosas tocavam cada pedaço das costas de Marcia chegando a levantar a camisola.

Marcia sente uma das mãos de Kamus repousar na sua perna, em seguida vai subindo em direção das costas, mas por dentro da camisola. Esse toque ousado fez com que o corpo da morena arqueasse para frente, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele conseqüentemente.

Com a outra mão ele fez o mesmo, porém repousou na cintura dela. Fazendo movimentos com as pontas dos dedos, fez com que intensos arrepios tomassem conta do seu corpo.

Mas algo o fez abrir os olhos. Logo percebeu que havia alguém os observando.

– Maldito.

– Hein? – perguntou Marcia confusa

Com apenas um dedo, Kamus foi capaz de mandar um ar gelado que foi como uma flecha até atingir seu objetivo.

Casa de Peixes  
– AI! – gritou Afrodite com o binóculo congelado – Chato. – fechou a cortina 

_Casa de Aquário._

– Que idiota. – disse Kamus – Vem comigo... – ele a puxou pela mão.

Ao passarem pela sala, Marcia lembrou de uma poltrona sem braços que havia visto. Logo deu um sorriso malicioso e puxou Kamus.

– Não, vem você comigo... – ela retrucou

– Aonde? – (Bonc!) Os dois bateram um no outro por conta da escuridão e logo caíram na risada. – Aqui... – disse Marcia ainda rindo, mas bateu numa cadeira – AI!

– Ta, mas deixa a cadeira no lugar... – debochou – Você não viu a cadeira?

– Não... "Minha canela..." Aqui! – disse tateando o lugar correto da poltrona.

Marcia havia achado a poltrona que queria. Assim que a viu, empurrou Kamus para que sentasse. A pouca iluminação da sala fazia o ambiente ficar mais agradável. Assim que ele sentou na poltrona, Marcia acomoda–se sentando sobre ele, tirando–lhe a camisa.

– Estou gostando disso... – disse Kamus com um sorriso no rosto.

– Vai gostar mais... – Marcia mordeu os Lábios antes de beija–lo.

_Escuridão total na casa de Áries..._

– Ih, faltou energia? – perguntou Mu – isso não costuma acontecer...

– Mu, cadê você? – perguntou Roberta com um tom de voz amedrontado

– Do seu lado... que foi, ta com medo? – perguntou Mu sorrindo

– N–não. Só queria saber onde você estava... – Disfarçou – Sabe...! – Roberta fez um movimento brusco sem perceber que estava na ponta do sofá e acabou caindo de costas no chão. Mu por sua vez caiu na gargalhada e comentou que o barulho parecia uma jaca caindo ou algo do gênero. Acabou levando um chute no joelho.

– Ai! – disse com a mão no local da pancada – Vem que eu te ajudo... – Mu ajoelhou–se ao chão tateando até tocar em algo... macio... – o que é isso?

– Minha calcinha!

– Ai santo Zeus! – Mu puxou a sua mão rapidamente

– Deixa que me levanto... – Roberta foi se levantar apoiando–se nos cotovelos na mesma ocasião em que Mu abaixou–se novamente para pegá–la. Desta vez Mu deu uma narigada na testa dela.

– AAI! – disseram os dois na mesma hora

– Mu! Fica quieto onde está! – disse Roberta furiosa com a confusão e se levantou ficando ajoelhada – pronto... onde está você?

– Na sua frente... – ele disse com a voz rouca a centímetros de sua boca. Depois a abraçou beijando–a em seguida. – Desculpa por dizer que parecia uma jaca caindo... – disse prendendo uma risada

– Ah, eu não liguei...

– Mas me bateu!

– Doeu? – ela perguntou preocupada

– Não.

– Então não enche e me beija logo. – disse num tom autoritário deslizando as mãos no peito do cavaleiro

– Hum... você quer que eu te beije... – ele a olhou sedutoramente e a segurou pela nuca, apertando os cabelos castanhos que caiam sobre os ombros. Avidamente ele a segura pela cintura fazendo com que ela sensualmente caísse sobre suas pernas. Seus lábios largam os dela e vão de encontro ao pescoço. Suas mãos agora subiam por dentro da camisola.

Roberta tentava resistir, mas era inevitável. As mãos do cavaleiro correndo pelas suas costas, pernas, barriga. Seus lábios roçando no seu rosto, pescoço, orelha. Era um turbilhão de sensações que ela não podia controlar nem evitar. Até que a razão falou mais alto.

– Mu, pára... – disse Roberta conseguindo afastar os lábios de seu pescoço

– O que foi?

– Não acho certo... estamos na sala, o Kiki...

Foi como se uma bigorna de quinze toneladas escrito "razão" caísse sobre sua cabeça. Foi obrigado a concordar com ela, mas não queria parar. Roberta afastou–se e sentou no chão, na frente do cavaleiro. Agora seus olhos já haviam se acostumado com a escuridão e a luz da lua que entrava na sala era o bastante para iluminar o local.

– Tem razão... – disse Mu baixando a cabeça e sorrindo sem graça

– Mas... se fizermos silencio talvez ele não acorde, não é? – ela sorriu maliciosamente

Mu se animou e tentou abraça–la novamente, mas ela levantou e riu.

– Só se você me pegar... – como estava tudo escuro, ela andou silenciosamente até o local mais sombrio. O Cavaleiro sorriu e virou os olhos, cruzando os braços em seguida.

Ele fingiu não saber onde ela estava por alguns segundos, mas de repente usou sua telecinesia e a abraçou pela cintura, beijando seu pescoço. Roberta quase morre do coração, mas logo que viu quem era, relaxou.

– Não se esconde de um cavaleiro de ouro, não sabia? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela

– Ah... e o que vai fazer comigo? – ela perguntou maliciosamente.

Mu a tomou em seus braços e a beijou enquanto os transportava até seu quarto.

_Casa de Aquário_

Marcia tomava a boca de Kamus como sendo sua, fazendo o que quisesse dela. Passou sua língua ao redor dos lábios, mordeu delicadamente o lábio inferior do cavaleiro, provocando nele os mais intensos desejos... após esse beijo ardente, os lábios da morena tomam o caminho do pescoço de Kamus enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o tórax dele com a ponta das unhas, descendo para um lugar mais íntimo...

Era incrível o que aquela garota provocava em um dos cavaleiros mais frios do santuário. Ele a queria mais que tudo nesse momento. Ao sentir as delicadas mãos abrindo o botão da sua calça, tocando–o em seguida, sentiu–se como um pequeno cubo de gelo que se derretia pelo fogo de uma caldeira, transformando–o em água fervente... ele a envolve com seus braços, puxando para cima a camisola que ela usava. Agora ele que a cobria de beijos enquanto suas mãos exploravam cada milímetro da pele de Marcia, decifrando cada detalhe escondido sob a camisola.

Marcia então se afasta do beijo do cavaleiro, este se espanta.

– O que houve? – perguntou intrigado

– Nada... você que me deixou sem fôlego... – sussurrou no ouvido de Kamus.

– E vou te deixar ainda mais... – ele sorriu e a beijou novamente. Desta vez, suas mãos arrancaram a camisola, deixando–a vulnerável a seus toques e carícias ousadas... Kamus finalmente pôde contemplar a beleza do corpo de Marcia, apesar da pouca iluminação da sala. Segurando–a pelas costas, ele inclinou seu corpo para frente para poder beija–la pelo seu corpo.

Marcia gemeu ao sentir que a boca de Kamus estava em seu seio, beijando–o, usando a língua ao redor do bico. Ela não podia mais controlar as mãos famintas do aquariano por todo o seu corpo, permitindo que ele a deitasse no chão da sala.

Aproveitou para tirar o resto das roupas que ainda usava e deitou sobre ela, para que pudesse sentir ainda mais forte o contato de ambos os corpos. Ele cobria–a de beijos úmidos e excitantes, deixando sua marca por onde passavam... a falta de energia parecia deixar suas respirações ofegantes ainda mais altas...

Logo ele se posiciona entre as pernas de Marcia que as envolve na cintura do cavaleiro para que ele pudesse penetra–la, dando início a movimentos lentos porém intensos que iam aumentando cada vez mais. Seus ouvidos podiam ser escutados em cada quarto, cada cômodo da casa de aquário... estes pareciam ficar mais intensos, até que entregam–se ao ápice...

A energia volta... as luzes da casa acendem, e a tv no quarto faz um ruído peculiar... os dois amantes agora se encaravam, inertes, na mesma posição que se encontravam... suas respirações voltavam ao normal, seus batimentos cardíacos se estabilizavam lentamente.

Kamus beija Marcia e deita–se ao seu lado, disputando o espaço com a mesinha de centro. Ao se acomodar, puxa Marcia que deita em seu peito.

– Eu nunca pensei que uma falta de energia pudesse ser tão conveniente... – sorriu Kamus

Marcia sorri com o comentário e levanta sua cabeça encarando o cavaleiro.

– Concordo... concordo plenamente... – ela retribuiu o sorriso e ele a puxa novamente, beijando–se.

_**Minutos antes da luz voltar...**_

_Casa de Áries._

Mu depositou Roberta na cama e cobriu-a com o próprio corpo, sentindo a maciez deste. Sua boca tocou a dela suavemente, depois afastou-se, sorrindo ao ver que ela buscava seus lábios.

– Não vale. - ela falou fingindo-se emburrada.

– O que não vale? - Mu perguntou, brincado que iria beijá-la novamente, mas afastando os lábios no último instante.

– Me provocar. - ela respondeu, erguendo a cabeça e tomando a boca dele em um beijo exigente.

Mas após o longo beijo, Mu se afastou e deu um sorriso malicioso.

– Quer dizer que não posso provoca-la? – disse deslizando os lábios pelo rosto dela, sem tocar a pele, o hálito quente deixando-a arrepiada. – E nem fazer isso?

– N-não pode...

– E isso?

Os lábios foram até o pescoço, fazendo o mesmo torturante caminho que em seu rosto, as mãos descendo as alças da camisola devagar, enquanto os lábios percorriam os ombros, o colo. Roberta arqueou o corpo, buscando o contato com a boca de Mu, mas ele não tocava em sua pele, apenas mantendo o leve roçar dos lábios.

Descobriu os seios, e dessa vez os beijou, fazendo-a gemer.

– Mu...

– Diga.

– Faça logo... - murmurou. - Para com essa tortura. Faça amor comigo.

O cavaleiro a beijou com volúpia, e Roberta gemeu, um calor intenso tomando conta de seu corpo. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas largas, puxando-o contra seu corpo, e ele a abraçou com força, segurando-a pela nuca. Brincou e a provocou com a língua para depois sugar e explorar a cavidade úmida.

Quando sentiu que ela se contorcia sob seu peso, a procurar contato, Mu ergue a cabeça e sorriu, e mantendo-a cativa sob seu olhar abaixou a cabeça, para traçar com a língua o contorno daqueles bicos sensíveis. A visão daquela boca em seu seio, brincando com seus mamilos, provocou uma descarga de desejo em Roberta, incendiando seu corpo.

A boca fechou em um dos mamilos, e começou a suga-lo gentilmente a principio, para em seguida aumentar a pressão e mordisca-la, faziam com que todos o corpo de Roberta se arqueasse, exigindo mais, procurando mais.

Dedos e língua a exploravam pelo vale entre os seios e pelos bicos, migrando para o ventre, a medida que a camisola lhe era retirada completamente do corpo, deixando-a só de calcinha. Os dedos tocaram o tecido de renda, fazendo-a gemer.

Mu então, fez o caminho de volta, beijando cada pedaço da pele dela, terminando com um beijo ligeiro nos lábios de Roberta, sentando-se diante dela.

– O...por que parou? - ela perguntou, erguendo-se nos cotovelos.

– Tire as minhas roupas.

Um instante depois ela estava sentada diante dele, na cama, os seios nus e os cabelos castanhos caindo pelos ombros. Seus dedos deslizando pelo tecido da camisa que ele usava, segurando-a e erguendo-a, para retira-la. Agora ela tocava em seu tórax magro, mas bem definido, numa longa carícia. Ela agora deslizava a mão pelo abdômen dele, parando ao alcançar o cós da calça.

Ela engoliu em seco, abrindo a braguilha, e libertando o membro já rígido. Mu tomou-lhe a mão delicada e comprimiu seus dedos em torno de sua masculinidade, estremecendo com o contato. Desta vez, o ariano mandou toda a sua calma para longe, puxando Roberta pela nuca para um beijo faminto, enquanto continuava a mostrar-lhe como continuar com a caricia ousada.

A deitou novamente sobre o peso de seu próprio corpo, acariciando seu ponto mais intimo, fazendo ofegar e quase gritar em resposta, quando seu corpo foi sacudido por espasmos, revelando que atingira o ápice, mas ele não estava satisfeito ainda continuando com a massagem, até perceber que estava pronta para ele.

– Não sabe o quanto sonhei com isso. - ele disse-lhe com a voz rouca. - No quanto desejava te-la em meus braços desde aquela noite..do quanto me arrependi por não ter tido a ousadia de fazer iso com você naquela piscina.

– Oh, Mu...por favor...agora...agora... – murmurou, agarrando-o pelos ombros.

E ele a penetrou, atendendo o pedido ávido dela. Seus corpos entraram em movimento e os beijos se tornaram ardentes. Sentidos exaltados, corpos que se moviam como um só, até que ambos atingiram o êxtase, e ele a ouviu gritar por seu nome.

Deixaram-se cair de lado, encarando um ao outro, os corpos se tocando, os rosto corados pelo esforço, trocando sorrisos e carícias, até que abraçados deixaram que o sono os dominassem.

XxXxXxxX

Depois de uma noite quente no santuário, o sol nascia. Shura já havia acordado antes mesmo do astro–rei apresentar–se, como de costume.

Mas desta vez era diferente... ele estava ansioso por causa de uma certa conversa que teria com uma certa amazona. "Zeus, não me faz dizer nenhuma besteira hoje..." ele pedia enquanto observava o nascer do sol, sentado em cima de sua casa. Olhando para o Sul, subindo pela colina, ele avistou Kamus saindo de sua casa com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

O cavaleiro de aquário acena para o capricorniano. Este responde ao cumprimento, sorrindo. Curioso com o bom humor do cavaleiro vizinho, Kamus resolveu conversar com o amigo. Rapidamente desceu as escadas que os separavam.

Ao ouvir o chamado do aquariano, Shura desde do topo da sua casa.

– Ta de bom humor, aquário. – sorriu Shura

– Você também está. O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o aquariano

– Bom dia meninos! – Afrodite descia as escadas enquanto sorria

– Bom dia, Afrodite. – respondeu Kamus – onde vai tão cedo?

– Preciso fazer umas coisas... a propósito, como foi ontem com a garota, Kamus? – perguntou Afrodite com um tom curioso.

– Ora, não te interessa, seu mexeriqueiro!

– Calma rapazes! – disse Kanon que surgiu do nada atrás de Shura.

– AAH! COMO VOCÊ CHEGOU AQUI? – Perguntou Shura com uma mão no peito.

– Pela escada. – respondeu o dragão marinho.

– Olha, dá pra ver a vila das amazonas daqui! – disse Aldebaran.

– Mas... mas... – Shura e Kamus começaram a ficar confusos. De onde saiu o Aldebaran?

– Da escada, ora. – o Taurino respondeu. – Na verdade eu queria descer... mas acabei subindo, que coisa, não! – ele riu coçando a cabeça.

– Começa assim, Debas. Depois piora. – disse Miro

– Mas o que está havendo aqui! – perguntou Shura – Minha casa não é a casa da mãe Joana! Cadê o Afrodite! – perguntou enfezado.

– Já desceu faz tempo. – respondeu Kamus – disse que na verdade tem um encontro.

– E você, Shura? Pensando em cabelo de couve? – perguntou Miro gargalhando

– Cabeça de couve é a cabeça d...

– Não baixemos o nível! – interrompeu Aldebaran – Miro, não chame a Shina de cabeça de couve.

– Hunf. – Shura cruzou os braços

– É brócolis. KAKAKAKA! – Complementou o taurino

– Ora! Todos vocês, caiam fora daqui! Menos o Kamus.

– Mas eu nem fiz nada! – protestou Kanon

– Fora você também!

– caim caim caim... – todos os cavaleiros, menos Kamus, deixaram a casa de capricórnio na mesma velocidade que haviam chegado.

– Quer me contar algo?

– Sim, quero. – Shura sorriu.

Logo contou tudo o que havia acontecido um dia antes. O afogamento da Shina, a forma como ele cuidou dela... ele realmente estava muito empolgado, porém nervoso. Aquela noite havia custado a passar para o cavaleiro de ouro de capricórnio. A hora que ele mais esperava já estava chegando.

Continua...

Será que Shura conseguirá se acertar com seu grande amor? Não perca o próximo capítulo...

_Ai gente, "perdoem eu" pela negligencia que estou dando ao casal que seria o principal da fic u.u_

_Mas o próximo capítulo vocês não vão ter do que reclamar, prometo!_

_Mais uma vez quero agradecer a Juliane.chan pela ajudai! Como vocês devem ter percebido, (outros já sabiam também XD) o hentai do Mu foi a Ju quem escreveu! Valeu Juli você foi uma mão na roda!_

_Obrigada a todos os que enviam reviews!_

_Obs: O capitulo nove já está pronto! Acho que vai estar no ar o mais rápido possível!_

_Beijos..._


	9. Revelando Sentimentos

Cap9 – Revelando Sentimentos...

Shina acordou com o sol no seu rosto. Havia deixado a janela aberta e detestava quando isso acontecia. Pelo menos a ajudava a acordar cedo. Um pouco atordoada a amazona levanta e ergue os braços numa longa espreguiçada. Ao andar, sente seu corpo pesado, suas pernas doíam.

– Ai... – Shina olhou para as pernas.

Piscou os olhos umas duas vezes e olhou para o relógio. Sete da manhã. Logo lembrou da noite passada, do afogamento e como Shura havia cuidado dela. Sorriu ao lembrar que haviam marcado de se encontrar...

– Meu Deus! É hoje! – Shina correu para o banheiro.

Em menos de dez minutos ela saiu do banheiro pronta para mais um dia de treinos. Ainda era cedo, resolveu que tinha que continuar seu treino.

XxXxXxX

_Nove da manhã..._

Shura entrava escondido na vila das amazonas. Corria de um arbusto para o outro para que ninguém o percebesse. Até que tropeçou em algo.

– Maldiç... ora ora! – sorriu ao ver uma mascara de uma amazona. – Parece que alguma amazona andou tirando a mascara por aí... – Shura observa bem a mascara e uma idéia passa pela sua cabeça.

Segundos depois ele saía do arbusto cinicamente, usando a tal máscara.

– Ei, você! – disse uma amazona num tom autoritário.

"É agora. Adeus Shina." Pensou o Cavaleiro.

A amazona se aproximou, cada vez mais. Shura estava parado, estático.

– Você. O que faz aqui? – Antes que Shura respondesse ela continuou – Que seja. O Treino hoje será no coliseu do santuário. Não falte!

Por trás da máscara, Shura apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

"As amazonas são burras assim?" pensou.

– Uh, você é forte... o que usa? – a amazona tinha longos cabelos azulados.

– Eu... er... – então ele afinou a voz – Treino todos os dias... é que tenho uma facilidade para pegar corpo... não tomo bomba não!

– Sei... mas como você faz para... – Shura viu que a mão da amazona se dirigia para o seu peito. Instintivamente ele segurou o punho da amazona.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou com a voz fina.

– Ai, desculpa... – disse a amazona – Queria saber como você faz para seu peito ficar tão durinho... veja o meu. – A amazona pegou a mão de Shura e pôs no seu seio, fazendo o cavaleiro engolir em seco. – Como faço para ficar igual ao seu?

– Er... – Shura ficou paralisado diante daquela situação tão constrangedora. Antes que algo mais grave acontecesse, ele puxou sua mão do peito dela. – Acordo cedo e malho muito. Agora tenho que ir, tchauzinho! "Maluca..."

Shura tratou de andar para bem longe.

– "Que mulher tapada, ela não percebeu que eu sou um homem?" pensava ele enquanto andava. – "Nossa... será que todas se pegam assim?" ele deu um sorriso safado imaginando o que as amazonas supostamente faziam quando estavam a sós.

Uma longa caminhada o fez perder quase meia hora. Não lembrava que Shina morasse tão longe, até perceber que estava andando em círculos. Praguejou até a sua décima quinta geração anterior, mas logo caiu em si ao ver a casa de Shina. Respirou fundo, jogou a máscara para longe e recomeçou a andar lentamente.

Bateu na porta, mas ninguém atendeu. Então algo chama a atenção dele. Um barulho, um ruído vindo das árvores.

– Shina? – ele perguntou mas não obteve resposta. Por alguns segundos, Shura andou alguns metros pelas árvores chamando pela a amazona, mas não conseguia resposta alguma.

– BU! – Shina surge, caindo na sua frente de cima de uma árvore.

Shura dá um curto grito de susto e cai sentado no chão, fazendo a amazona gargalhar.

– Não teve graça!

– Oi Shura! – cumprimentou ainda rindo.

Rapidamente Shura se levanta batendo suas roupas.

– Você está molhada?

– O que!

– Sim, por que está molhada? – ele pegou nos cabelos dela

Shina respirou aliviada e ficou vermelha por trás da mascara.

– Alguns galhos são fracos demais. – ela riu apontando para uma árvore, cujo um galho quebrado estava exatamente acima de um rio.

Shura riu baixinho e segurou uma das mãos da amazona.

– Quer entrar? – ela perguntou

– Claro... – Shura respondeu e se afastou, dando espaço para a amazona caminhar até sua casa.

XxXxXxXxX

Todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos na casa de Saga. Kanon havia convidado todos para jogarem vídeo game.

Animado, ele jogava com Roberta que estava confortavelmente ajoelhada numa almofada. Saga e Juliane estavam conversando num canto da sala, até que Miro chega para puxar conversa. Aldebaran, Shaka e Mu conversavam sobre a falta de energia, na varanda. Aiória e Marin até então não haviam saído de casa. Motivo de fofoca para alguns... Falando em fofocas, Aafrodite ainda não havia chegado. Por onde andava?

Já era quase dez horas. Quinze para as dez, para ser mais exata.

Então, eis que surge um desesperado Kamus pela porta.

– O que foi, Kamus? – perguntou Saga

– Silêncio, estou quase ganhando! – disse Kanon

– Eu que estou quase ganhando! – retrucou Roberta.

– Rápido, me ajudem! É com a Marcia! – explicou ofegante.

– O que houve com ela? – perguntou Juliane.

#Flashback#

Marcia saía da casa de Kamus, as nove da manhã. Incrível, como estava quente. E ainda estava cedo. Avistou Kamus sentado em um dos degraus da escada e se aproximou sorrindo. Ajoelhou atrás dele e o beijou na nuca.

– Bom dia. – disse Kamus sorrindo.

– Esse lugar é lindo... – disse Marcia observando o santuário.

– Você é mais. – Ele sorriu serenamente e puxou Marcia que caiu em seu colo.

Ficaram namorando por alguns minutos sob o sol escaldante da Grécia. Kamus não parecia se incomodar, parecia acostumado.

– Nossa, que calor, não é mesmo? – perguntou Marcia

– Está com calor? Posso ajeitar isso para você.

Kamus concentrou seu cosmo e um ar frio tomou conta do local. Ao abrir os olhos, Kamus toma um susto daqueles. Marcia sorria serenamente, mas dentro de uma esquife de gelo.

– Ops... – disse Kamus.

#Fim do Flashback#

– VOCÊ CONGELOU A MARCIA? – Perguntou Juliane indignada.

Todos os que estavam na sala arregalaram os olhos.

– O que? – perguntou Roberta parando de olhar para a TV.

– Ganhei! – disse Kanon.

– Não valeu! Peço revanche!

– Vocês vão ficar discutindo sobre vídeo game enquanto sua amiga está congelada? – perguntou Shaka.

XxXxXxX

Shura estava quieto sentado num sofá enquanto Shina não aparecia. Ela havia lhe avisado que ia trocar de roupa, pois a que usava estava molhada.

Então ela aparece saindo da porta de seu quarto, usando um lindo vestidinho verde. Shura sorriu ao vê–la, nunca havia visto a amazona vestida daquela forma. Mas algo o deixou intrigado: ela ainda usava máscara.

– Athena não estava em condições adequadas para tomar decisões desse tipo. – explicou Shina lembrando do fato de que ela estava um tanto bêbada naquela festa.

– Mas precisa usar mascara na minha frente? Depois de ontem, depois de tudo?

Shura notou que a amazona pareceu um pouco desconfortável naquele momento e resolveu pedir desculpas pela indiscrição.

– Você tem razão! – Shina retirou sua máscara enquanto sentava–se no sofá. – É que depois de tantos anos, é estranho ficar sem máscara na presença de um homem...

– Ora, todo mundo já te viu sem mascara! – comentou num tom de brincadeira e recebeu uma pequena almofada no rosto em seguida. – Ai! – Ambos riram.

– Ontem eu estava lembrando da festa.

– Isso foi antes ou depois de tentar se afogar?

– ¬¬ Na cama. Eu já estava indo dormir. Bom, voltando... lembrei daquela garota que eu dei um fora... – Shina riu ao lembrar.

– Aquela garota era insuportável mesmo. – disse Shura – Ainda por cima ficou com o Jabu... eles se merecem.

– Hum. – Shina cruzou os braços – Você parecia bem interessado nela.

– Deus que me livre... ela era horrível! – Shura balançou a cabeça.

– Ah... agora lembrei, você só queria as "bonitinhas"... – disse sarcasticamente

#Flashback#

Quando conseguiu livrar Shura da "mulher–prego", o casal chegou ao jardim onde puderam conversar...

- "Namorando? Acorda Shina..." – ele a olhou com reprovação – "estamos numa festa! Só ficamos! E outra, imagine se eu iria namorar você! Por que eu faria isso! Pra você fazer o que fez quando viu o Seiya beijando a Saori!" – ele percebeu que estava se alterando demais, então parou e respirou – "Não há e nunca houve nada entre nós... a não ser aquele beijo que não teve valor nenhum pra mim. Confesso que estava com vontade de te beijar sim, afinal, você é uma mulher bonita... nada mais que isso..."

#Fim do Flashback#

Após essa amarga lembrança, Shina calou–se. Olhou para o chão e depois observou o cavaleiro ao seu lado... não pareciam a mesma pessoa. Parecia disposto a consertar as coisas, pedir perdão... Mas ao lembrar de tudo o que ele havia dito, ela não sabia como iria reagir.

– Até que enfim... chegamos no ponto que queria chegar. – disse Shura.

Shina nada respondeu. Queria que ele começasse.

– Eu não queria ter dito aquelas coisas...

– Mas falou. E doeu muito ouvir aquilo de você. – Disse Shina sem encara–lo.

– Eu queria que você me entendesse! Há tempos que eu queria ficar com você, e você nem imaginava! Quando finalmente consegui... por que fez aquilo? Por que não se controlou ao ver o Seiya? – Perguntou Shura.

– Shura, eu amava o Seiya, você que não me entendeu!

– Não dá pra entender! Uma hora você estava bem comigo, na outra, parecia que eu nem existia! Bastou ver aquele imbecil! Eu fiquei com cara de idiota enquanto você se roia de ciúmes por causa de outro!

Ao ouvir aquilo, foi como se uma onda quente de raive subisse pelo corpo da amazona. Afinal, o que ele queria? Ela pensava que ele queria consertar as coisas, mas ao que viu estava muito enganada.

– Escuta aqui, Shura! – Shina se levantou furiosa – Foi pra isso que veio? Eu tento consertar as coisas, VOCÊ ME OFENDE E A CULPA É MINHA! – Shina aponta para ela mesma com uma expressão indignada. – Shura! Você me machucou! De verdade... – sua voz ficou de repente trêmula e rouca. Ela pára de falar uns instantes e dá um longo suspiro.

Shura se levanta e tenta se aproximar da amazona que estava de olhos fechados recuperando a sua voz.

– Shina eu...

– Ainda não terminei de falar! – Shina interrompeu e com uma das mãos, fez com que ele mantesse numa certa distância. – Eu só queria consertar as coisas, fui pedir desculpas pelo o que tinha acontecido, e você, o que fez! Me humilhou! Ainda vem me dizer que se sentiu um idiota? Sabe como eu me senti!

Nesse momento Shura virou–se e deu as costas para a amazona. Percebeu que por estupidez fez com que tudo desse errado. E ele que esperou tanto por esse momento... como pôde ser tão burro?

– Vou te dizer como eu me senti, Shura... eu me senti um lixo! Um objeto, como você mesmo falou "uma mulher bonita... nada mais que isso..."... nada mais que isso...

Lágrimas começaram a brotar nos olhos da amazona. Já com voz de choro, ela disse suas últimas palavras.

– E eu pensando que tudo ia mudar entre a gente... Pode ir embora, Shura... de você eu já ouvi o bastante.

Shina se afasta e entra no seu quarto.

XxXxXx

Na casa de Aquário, todos chegam rápido para ver a pobre Marcia congelada.

– Interessante... – dizia Mu observando.

– Kamus, por que você não descongela? – perguntou Miro

– Aí é que está, meu amigo. Congelar é comigo mesmo, mas... nunca descongelei ninguém!

Todos batem na testa.

– Mas e quando você congelou o Hyoga? – perguntou Aldebaran.

– Não, quem descongelou foi o Shun. – respondeu Shaka.

– Não, foi o Shiryu com a armadura de Libra. – comentou Mu – Shun só... bom, deixa pra lá... – sorriu maliciosamente

Aiória percebeu a movimentação na casa de Aquário e chegaram lá correndo.

– Como chegaram tão rápido? – perguntou Kamus.

– Pela escada. – respondeu o leão – Eu posso tentar resolver dando o meu golpe "cápsula do poder"... – disse Aiória mostrando o punho e elevando o seu cosmo.

– NÃO! – Mu, Kamus e Shaka gritaram ao mesmo tempo – Vai fatiá–la! – completou Kamus

– Mu! Vai na casa do Dohko e pega a espada da armadura dele! – disse Miro

– Certo! – Mu desapareceu.

– Como você conseguiu essa proeza, Kamus? – perguntou Shaka após Mu sair.

– Bom... isso não vem ao caso. – Kamus cruzou os braços.

XxXXxx

Shina fica encostada na porta e deixa as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, quando sente então uma força bruta abrindo a porta. Shina pula e quase cai por causa do impacto.

– Desculpa... Mas eu não vou embora assim. Não antes de te dizer tudo o que tenho pra falar. – disse Shura.

– Eu já disse que não quero te ouvir mais!

– Mas eu vou falar mesmo assim! – Shura ignorou a resposta da amazona – Escuta... eu sou um burro mesmo, um idiota... me perdoa...

Shina não respondeu.

– Eu vim aqui para isso, consertar as coisas... eu sei que você foi me pedir desculpas para consertar tudo! Eu fui orgulhoso demais! Me perdoa, Shina... Desculpa por tudo o que te falei. Eu sei que... Eu fui muito arrogante com você.

– Admitiu. Que bom. – disse Shina ironizando.

– Admito sim! Não tem ninguém mais errado que eu nessa historia toda e pra completar, venho aqui e estrago tudo... – Shura olha para o chão decepcionado. – Você tem todo o direito do mundo de querer que eu vá embora... de estar com raiva. Mas só quero que saiba... você não é só uma mulher bonita, é muito mais... você é especial porque eu te amo! – a voz até então firme do cavaleiro, começou a ficar fraca. Repentinamente seus olhos marejaram. – Eu te amo, Shina... mas você deve estar com ódio de mim, não é mesmo? Me perdoa... por tudo...

Shina quase entrou em estado de choque. Ainda estava tentando assimilar tudo o que ele havia lhe dito... cada palavra que ele disse estava sendo repetida na sua mente. Isso fez com que a amazona ficasse calada diante dele.

Shura então põe as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça e anda em direção à porta do quarto. Logo ele sente uma mão em seu braço fazendo–o olhar para Shina novamente e sem dizerem mais nada, Shina envolve seus braços no pescoço do cavaleiro, beijando–o em seguida.

XxXxXxX

Mu voltou da casa de Libra com o nunchako, parte da armadura. Havia demorado um pouquinho, pois teve que ir nos Cinco Picos de Rozan. Kamus quase teve um ataque, já que Mu não havia trazido a armadura.

– Mas Mu! Como você sabe que escolheu a arma certa! – perguntou Kamus

– Dohko que me disse! Fique tranqüilo... – disse Mu entregando a arma para o aquariano.

Respirando fundo, Kamus olhou para a estátua humana. Tinha que tirá–la dali ou seria tarde demais. Decidido, o cavaleiro de ouro elevou seu cosmo empunhando o objeto dourado.

As amigas fecharam os olhos, pois souberam que se algo desse errado, a amiga iria virar pó. Sentiram algumas minúsculas pedras baterem em seu rosto depois de um barulho de impacto. Abriram os olhos cautelosamente e viram... Marcia conseguiu!

Mas estava bem debilitada, sua temperatura estava muito baixa.

– Marcia... Marcia! – dizia Kamus dando leves tapas no rosto dela.

– Kamus, não tem outra alternativa... alguém tem que aquece–la. – disse Miro

– Sim... – disse Kamus – Tem razão.

– Mas é muito perigoso. – continuou Miro com os olhos cerrados. – É melhor que eu me sacrifique por você, amigo.

Sem entender nada, Kamus deixou que Miro se ajeitasse para deitar sobre Marcia.

– Ei! – Kamus chutou Miro que voou alguns metros. – Que palhaçada é essa?

– Mas Kamus! – insistiu Miro – É muito arriscado, se você morrer irá deixa–la sozinha? – fez uma cara cínica.

– Miro, somos cavaleiros de ouro. – comentou Mu cruzando os braços.

Miro lançou um olhar mortal para o ariano que riu. Na verdade ele queria tirar uma "casquinha" da garota do amigo.

Kamus pega Marcia em seus braços. Ele estava aflito, tinha medo que algo ruim acontecesse.

– Obrigado, amigos... – disse Kamus – Agora é comigo.

Todos se calaram enquanto Kamus levava Marcia para dentro.

– Cadê a Juli? – perguntou Roberta.

Juliane e Saga haviam desaparecido misteriosamente.

XxXxXxXxX

Aquele beijo... aqueles lábios... ambos esperavam por isso há semanas! Os lábios de Shina roçando nos seus, suas línguas que se encontravam num encaixe perfeito... Seus corpos colados, ambos sentindo o coração e a respiração do outro...

Depois de uma longa separação, continuam abraçados se encarando. Shina toca o rosto do cavaleiro, subindo seus dedos e penetrando–os em seus negros cabelos.

– Shura... eu te amo...

Continua...


End file.
